Jaden és a sellő
by april45
Summary: Az egész egy átlagos estének indult. Jaden barátai a vörös koleszban lógnak, Chazz játsza az agyát és bunkóskodik. Jadennek viszont van egy titkos terve estére. Egy nagyon különleges személy után kutat, aki nem ebből a világból származik. Az a személy pedig nem más, mint egy sellő. ...
1. Jaden és a sellő

**Yugioh GX – Mermaid Story**

 **Jaden és a sellő**

 _Jaden, Cyrus, Alexis és Chazz első iskolaévében az Akadémián, tavasszal._

Márciusi nap volt, szerda este. Az óceán felett lenyugvó Nap sugarai narancsos árnyalatba öltöztették a Párbaj Akadémia szigetét. A diákok nagy része már a szálláshelyeken tartózkodott, a többiek a szállások közelében gyűltek össze párbajozni, vagy a párbajozókat figyelni. Jaden Yuuki éppen a zuhanyzóból tért vissza a vörös kollégiumi szobájukba kék-fehér melegítőjében és egy sárga törülközővel a fején.

– Hé, srácok! Nem hiszitek el! Ma volt akkora mázlim, hogy végre meleg vízzel zuhanyozhattam! Ezt skubizzátok, még a hajamat is megmostam! – újságolta kicsattanó örömmel, miközben haját a törülközővel szárítgatta.

– Örülök – motyogta Cyrus, miközben a tabletjén pötyögött valamit. Chumley válaszként csak horkantott egyet a legfelső ágyon, majd befordult a fal felé.

– Nagy cucc! – jött ellenben a gúnyos válasz Chazztől, aki a szoba egyetlen székében ült az íróasztalnál, természetesen az asztallapra feltett lábakkal, kezében lapjait nézegetve. – Már éppen ideje volt! A hajad tökre úgy nézett ki, mint egy kuriboh!

– A hajam sosem nézett ki úgy, mint egy kuriboh! – ellenkezett Jaden, rögtön felkapva a vizet. – Egyébként meg mit keresel itt?! Talán meguntad a beépített jakuzzit és plazmatévét?

– Hm – vont vállat Chazz. Mellette a három ojama szelleme lebegett. – Csak beugrottam… – Közben Jaden belépett a szobába és leült az ágyára, Chazz-el szemben. – Azon gondolkodtam, hogy elhívom Alexist randira, de…

– Az utolsó pillanatban megfutamodott! – közölte mindenkivel a Sárga Ojama.

– Ja! Berezelt, mint kutya a romlott tejtől! – tette hozzá a Fekete Ojama.

– Miért inna egy kutya romlott tejet?! – vágta fejbe társát a Zöld Ojama.

– Elég már, ti ostoba fajankók! – förmedt rájuk Chazz. – Semmire sem vagytok jók!

– Ezzel nem értek egyet! – vágott közbe Jaden. – Ugyanis kiválóan jeleskednek abban, hogy bárhol és bármikor zavarba hozzanak! – közölte vigyorogva.

– Ja, ez végül is igaz! – értett egyet a Zöld Ojama.

– Tehetségesek vagyunk! Éljen! – lelkendezett a Sárga Ojama.

– Jaj, srácok! Vigyázzatok! – figyelmeztette őket a Fekete Ojama, Chazz elvörösödő arcát látván.

– Tökkelütöttek! Ezt nem bírom tovább! – kiáltott fel Chazz. Felpattant és kihajította a három kártyalapot az ajtón. – Kifelé, és vissza se gyertek!

– Na, de Chazz! – rótta meg Jaden. – Mégiscsak a szörnyeid!

– Levakarhatatlanok, mint a pestit – dünnyögte Chazz. – Nemsokára úgyis megint engem fárasztanak majd.

– Tudod, ha kevesebbet utálnád a szörnyeidet, és inkább lezuhanyoznál és hajat mosnál, Alexis talán még igent is mondana neked!

– Hogy én, zuhanyozzak?!

– Igen, te!

– Mégis ki tett téged a tisztaság istenévé, hogy így kioktass engem?! Megmosod azt a ronda hajad egyszer egy hónapban, és máris te leszel Mr. Világszépe?!

– Hát először is, nálad még a majmok is tisztábbak, Chazz! Másodszor pedig, a te hajad úgy néz ki, mint egy elszenesedett kakastaréj. Totálgáz.

– Te vagy totál gáz, Yuuki!

Egymásra morogat, mialatt Chazz felgyűrte fekete zakója ujját, Jaden pedig elhajította a törülközőt, és ugyanígy tett melegítő felsője ujjaival.

– Srácok! Elég legyen már! – ugrott közéjük Cyrus széttárt karokkal. – Hagyjátok abba!

– Téged senki sem kérdezett, madárijesztő! – mordult rá Chazz.

– Cyrust hagyd ki ebből! – kiáltotta Jaden.

– Jó, rendben! Ez egyébként is a kettőnk ügye! – jelentette ki Chazz. – Párbajozzunk, és aki veszít, az beismeri, hogy mennyire égő a frizurája!

– Már azzal beégetted magad, hogy kimondtad a frizura szót! – vágott vissza Jaden. – De legyen! Párbaj…! – Gyorsan körbenézett, mint aki már nem is olyan biztos a dolgában. – Milyen nap van ma?

– És még rám mondják, hogy el vagyok veszve – sóhajtotta Chazz szarkasztikusan. – Szerda van, te agyhalott!

– Szerda… szerda… – vakargatta a fejét Jaden. – És mennyi az idő?

– Jóságos párbajaréna! Mi van már veled?! – verte homlokon magát Chazz. – Idejövök, hogy miután végeztél a fürdőben jól felbosszantsalak, ami okot ad arra, hogy párbajra hívjalak, s így tereljem el a figyelmemet a viszonzatlan szerelmemről Alexis iránt, te meg erre mást sem csinálsz, csak húzod az időt!

– Idő… Mennyi az idő?! – követelte Jaden a választ.

– Hét óra három – felelte Cyrus előzékenyen. – De mióta érdekel téged a pontosság? Igyekszel valahova?

– Nem. Most még nem – felelte végül Jaden.

– Figyelsz te rám, Kuriboh-fej?! – ordibált tovább Chazz. – Most az lenne a lényeg, hogy sárkány és tigris módjára egymásnak ugrunk, majd végül a földbe tiporlak!

– Egy dolgot tisztázzunk! – mondta Jaden, meglepően megőrizve nyugalma nagy részét. – Ki a sárkány és ki a tigris?

– Én vagyok a sárkány, te félkegyelmű!

– Nem ér! Én akarok a sárkány lenni!

– Én vagyok a sárkány, te meg a cicamica, és kész!

– Ne már… Na, jó! Ha már ennyire akartad! – határozta el magát Jaden. – Elfogadom a kihívást! Ma este a tigris sárkányhúst vacsorázik!

– Jó-jó, csak menjünk már! – sóhajtotta Chazz, és kifelé kezdte vonszolni Jadent.

– Várj! A paklim! – kiabált Jaden bukdácsolva, mialatt kirángatták az ajtón. – Cyrus, hozd a paklimat! És egy DuelDisket!

– Kettőt! – tette hozzá Chazz.

– Az elejétől fogva párbajozni akartál velem, de nem volt nálad DuelDisk? – hallatszott odakintről Jaden értetlenkedő hangja.

– Pofa be, és gyere már! – sziszegte Chazz.

…

A vörös kollégium előtti nyitott udvart jelölték ki a párbajuk helyszínének. Jaden úgy, ahogy volt, melegítőben és kissé nedves hajjal, Chazz pedig szokásos fekete kabátjában és lila felsőjében néztek egymással farkasszemet. Langyos esti szellő csapta meg őket, sós levegőt hozva az alattuk elterülő óceán felől, mialatt karjukra rakták a DuelDiskeket és belehelyezték abba paklijukat.

– Párbaj! – kiáltották egyszerre.

– Get your game on, Chazz! – tette hozzá Jaden.

– Abban biztos lehetsz! – kiáltotta Chazz magabiztosan. – Kezdek! – Húzott egy lapot és hozzáadta a kezében lévő öthöz. – Kezdetnek jöjjön, ő! Hármas Szintű Fegyveres Sárkány, támadó állásban (ATK 1200)! Emellett lefordítok két lapot, és ennyi! – A lapok megjelentek a térfelén, a sárkány pedig egy üvöltéssel fitogtatta erejét.

– Hm, nem rossz! – vigyorogta Jaden. – De most rajtam a sor! Húzok! – Izgalommal pillantott a kezében tartott hat lapra. – Csúcs! – virult. – Már tudom is mi lesz! – Kirakott egy lapot a DuelDiskjére. – Chazz! Köszönj szépen a spanomnak: az elemi hős, Aquamen (ATK 800)! És hogy még izgalmasabb legyen, hozzácsapom ezt is, a Buborékágyút, ami megduplázza az erejét (ATK 1600)!

– Csak nehogy elbízd magad! – vigyorogta Chazz kajánul.

– Az nem elbizakodottság, ha tudom, hogy én fogok nyerni! Aquamen, támadd Chazz sárkányát! Úgyis ráférne már a fürdés!

– Csak ne olyan hevesen! Itt van a csapdám, Negate Attack! Ez véget vet a támadásnak, és ezzel együtt a csatakörödnek!

– Semmi gond, majd legközelebb! A köröm végén még lefordítok egy lapot, és te jössz!

– Tudom magamtól is, hogy én jövök! Húzok! Feláldozom a hármas szintű sárkányom, és jön helyette az Ötös Szintű Fegyveres Sárkány, támadó állásban (ATK 2400)!

– Váá, nem semmi. Te aztán nem vesztegeted az időt Chazz, hanem teljes gőzzel tolod! – lelkesedett Jaden.

– Mindjárt letörlöm azt a vigyort a képedről! Sárkány, támadd a szánalmas vízi szörnyét!

– Ha feláldozom a Buborékágyút, Aquamen megmenekül, és nem ér életpontveszteség sem! Ezt bebuktad!

– Úgy véled? – húzta Chazz ravasz vigyorra a száját. Akkor itt a csapdám, Repeat Battle Phase! Ez a lap megengedi, hogy megismételjem a csatakörömet, ha egy szörnyet sem sikerült elpusztítanom az ellenfél térfelén. Ötös Szintű Fegyveres Sárkány, rohamra!

– Ááá – kiáltotta Jaden, mikor Aquamen megsemmisült, ő pedig nem kevesebb, mint (2400–800=1600) 1600 életpontot vesztett. Jaden: 2400.

– Ezt bebuktad! – ismételte Chazz korábbi szavait.

– Nem teljesen! Nekem is van ám csapdám, Chazz. Íme a Hős Hívó! Ha egy elemi hős elpusztul a térfelemen, akkor máris hívhatom a következőt a paklimból! Máris jön mindenki kedvence, az elemi hős, Avion, védekező állásban (DEF 1000)!

– Ch – köpte Chazz. – Lefordítok egy újabb lapot, és befejezem a kört.

– Remek! Így én jöhetek! – nevette Jaden. Kicsit sem ingott meg a pontveszteségtől. – Felhasználom a Fúziós lapom a kezemből és egyesítem Aviont a kezemben lévő elemi hőssel, Burstinatrix-szel. Máris itt terem egy tüzes csávó, a Lángszárnyú, támadó állásban (ATK 2100)!

– A sárkányom még így is 300 ponttal erősebb!

– Nem sokáig. Ugyanis bedobok egy mezővarázslapot. Felhőkarcoló! A Lángszárnyú ereje 1000 ponttal nő (ATK 3100). Szupi, nem? Lángszárnyú, támadd az Ötös Szintű Fegyveres Sárkányt! Lángszóró!

– Nem ér! – ordította Chazz, mialatt a sárkánya elpusztult, ő pedig (3100–2400=700) 700 életpontot vesztett. Chazz: 3300.

– És ne feledd, hogy a szörnyem különleges képességének hála a szörnyed támadópontjait most le kell vonnod az életpontjaidból! (3300–2400=900) Így már csak 900 pontod marad!

– Nem úgy van az, kuriboh-fej! Vess egy pillantást az újabb csapdámra! Közös Teherviselés!

– Hát ezt meg honnan akasztottad? A gazdasági irodából?

– Előbb még hagy világosítsalak fel, mit is csinál! Ha egy körben 1000 életpontnál többet vesztenék, akkor megfelezhetem a veszteséget az ellenfelemmel! Így mindketten 1200 életpontot vesztünk! – A lángszárnyú ezúttal mindkettejüket támadta, és életpontokat vesztettek. Jaden: 2400-1200=1200. Chazz: 3300-1200=2100.

– Király vagy, Chazz, jól visszavágtál! – jelentette ki Jaden. – Bedobok még két lefordított lapot, és végeztem!

– Akár fel is adhatod, mert ennyivel bizony nem érem be. Húzok. Egyébként meg, nem király vagyok, hanem sztár! CHAZZ-A-SZTÁR! – kiáltotta, miközben új szörnyet idézett meg. – Ezt jól vésd a fejedbe, lúzerarc!

– Vigyázz, Chazz, mert koppanni fogsz! – állta a tekintetét Jaden.

...

A párbaj még négy körön keresztül tartott, miközben egyre forrósodtak az események. A küzdelmük alatt lassan beesteledett. A Nap izzó korongja alászállt a horizonton, az ég és a tenger találkozásánál. Chazz utolsó dobása a Tizes Szintű Fegyveres Sárkány (ATK 3000) volt az Ojama Delta Hurrikánnal megspékelve. Jaden viszont utolsó pillanatban felhasználta a Vésztartalék varázslapját, így még mindig maradt 200 életpontja. Chazz: 1400, Jaden: 200.

– Ezt nem hiszem el! – szitkozódott Chazz. – Miért nem múltál még ki, te csótány?!

– Ismersz, Chazz! – pattant fel a földről Jaden, ahova az előbb kényszerből térdelt le. – Sohasem adom fel! És most befejezem a párbajt!

– Ebből a helyzetből már úgy sem mászol ki!

– Tévedés! Itt vannak a Szörnyébresztő és Dimenziós Kapu nevű varázslapok! A temetőből visszahozom a Lángszárnyút és egyesítem Szikrával, az elemi hőssel a kezemből! Mutasd magad, elemi hős, a Gyémántszárnyú (ATK 2500)!

– Egy ilyen gyenge szörnnyel nem mész semmire!

– Ó, igen? Hát ezt sasold! A Gyémántszárnyú minden elemi hős után a temetőben 300 extra támadóponthoz jut. Öt elemi hősöm van a temetőben, így a végső támadóereje (2500+5x300=2500+1500=4000) 4000-re ugrik. Most pedig megtámadom a Tízes Szintű Fegyveres Sárkányodat! Gyerünk! – Chazz sárkánya elpusztult, az életpontjai pedig 1000-rel csökkentek, azaz csak 400 pontja maradt.

– Ááá, a sárkányom! – üvöltötte Chazz fájdalmasan.

– És ne feledd, hogy Gyémántszárnyú megtartotta a Lángszárnyú képességét! A szörnyed támadópontját levonják az életpontjaidból!

– Akkor bedobom a csapdám: Mágia Visszahívás! Újból felhasználom a Közös Teherviselést a temetőmből! Ha én bukom, te is jössz velem a pokolba, kuriboh-fej!

– Most majdnem elkaptál – nevette Jaden –, de mégsem! Itt egy ellencsapda, a Hős Védelme! Ha van egy elemi hősöm a pályán, akkor semlegesíthetem vele egy csapdádat. A Mágia Visszahívásnak annyi!

– Kapd be, Jaden! – fortyogott Chazz.

– Hát én nem fogom, de Alexis sem! – gúnyolódott Jaden. Csak viccnek szánta, de Chazzt ezzel csak még jobban felpaprikázta. Princeton arca már vöröslött a dühtől. – Gyémántszárnyú, támadd az életpontjait!

Chazz életpontjai lenullázódtak. A párbajt így végül Jaden nyerte, de nem sokon múlt. Mindketten keményen küzdöttek a végsőkig. Ám a fekete kabátos tagnak ez nem jelentett megnyugvást. Dühösebb volt, mint azt Jaden felfogta volna.

– Nyertem! – jelentette ki a nyilvánvalót Jaden.

– Gratulálok! – mosolygott rá Cyrus. Nem így Chazz, aki nagyot morogva pár lépéssel Jaden mellett termett.

– Aghh! De utállak!

– Most megfogtalak! – nevette Jaden, ujjaival Chazz felé mutatva, mint akiről leperegnek a sértések. – Ez a meccs sirály volt!

– Idegesítő kis szarházi! – sziszegte Chazz, egyáltalán nem osztozva riválisa örömében. Behúzott egy erőset Jaden vállába, majd otthagyta a fenébe.

– Au, ez fáj! – nyafogta Jaden, majd megkomolyodott. – Hé, ezt meg hogy képzelted?! Hangulatgyilkos! – kiáltott dühösen, kezét ökölbe szorítva Chazz után. – Ne engem büntess, amiért nem tudsz veszíteni!

– Ki mást? – vont vállat Chazz, majd még hozzá vágta a magáról éppen leszedett DuelDisket. – Viszlát, holnap, lúzerarc! – mondta flegmán, majd belépve földszinti szobája ajtaján, becsapta azt maga mögött és ráfordította a zárat.

– Még hogy én lúzer?! – értetlenkedett Jaden, fájó tagjait dörzsölgetve. – Mégis miért kell folyton hozzám vágnia dolgokat?! Tudod mit? – fordult Cyrushoz bosszúszomjas vigyorral. – Most rögtön megyek és hozzávágok én is valamit!

– Jaden, ne! – könyörgött Cyrus, de barátja már azonnal Chazz ajtaján dörömbölt. – Hagyd! Nem éri meg!

– Chazz, nyisd ki az ajtót! Hallod?! – verte az ajtót Jaden. – Csakis úgy fair, ha én is hozzád vágok valamit, szóval engedj be, hogy bosszút állhassak! Chazz! Ha nem teszed, betöröm az ajtót!

Hirtelen kinyílt az ajtó, de olyan váratlanul, hogy Jaden majdnem beesett a szobába. Ekkor Chazz jelent meg egy hatalmas vödör vízzel a kezében, amit Jadenre öntött. Az áldozat nagyokat prüszkölve esett végül fenékre, sőt, még egy bukfenc is becsúszott. Idegesen ugrott volna neki a támadónak, de az újra bevágta az ajtót, így ő arccal a fának vágódott. Idegesen, csöpögő fejjel morgott egyet.

– Na, ki a lúzer? – hallatszódott ki bentről Chazz Princeton kaján nevetése. – Én lehet, beégek néha, téged viszont eláztat a szégyen! Ha-ha-ha, Jaden. Olyan hiú vagy, hogy ma kétszer is hajat mostál!

– Tudod mit, Chazz? – válaszolta Jaden, az ütéstől vöröslő arccal és csöpögő hajjal. – Te meg annyira sznob vagy, hogy soha nem mosol hajat, mert szerinted az itteni víz minősége biztosan nem felelne meg a te kényes hajszálaidnak!

– Hé! – váltott hangnemet Chazz, és kinyitotta az ajtót. – Ez jó! – mondta elismerően. – Ezt használhatom majd kifogásnak a közeljövőben, amiért sosem mosok hajat!

– Ha megkérhetlek, legközelebb ne rajtam töltsd ki a víz-a-hajon hiányodat! – nézett a szemébe Jaden bosszúsan, bár látszott, hogy kezd megnyugodni.

– Na, mi van? Nem állsz bosszút? – kérdezte Chazz kihívóan.

– Á, elment tőle a kedvem…

– Hogy?! Fizikailag bántalmazlak, utána meg leöntelek vízzel, neked pedig elmegy a kedved a bosszútól?!

– Elment tőle a kedvem, egyelőre – felelte Jaden, majd nagy lazán a lépcsők felé vette az irányt. – Talán majd holnap visszakapod! Gyerünk, Cyrus! – nézett haverjára. – Kölcsön kell adnod a törülköződet, mert az enyém már hótvizes!

– Hé! Mégis mit képzelsz magadról, te nagyképű nikkelbolha?! Gyere vissza, ne merj így itt hagyni!

– Cyrus! – kiabálta Jaden.

– Megyek már! – kiáltott vissza Cyrus. – Szia, Chazz! – próbált semleges maradni, de Chazz csak rámorgott egyet.

– Hát nem király?– pillantott rá Jaden, amikor már a kültéri folyosón az első emeleti szobájukhoz tartottak. Ekkorra már leszállt az éj.

– Micsoda? Mégis miért kell nektek Chazz–zel folyton így veszekednetek?!

– Nyugi már, Cy! Ez a civakodás jó móka! Egyébként meg a bosszúm a király!

– Bosszú?! – állt meg Cyrus a szobájuk előtt. – Hiszen semmit sem tettél?

– Dehogyisnem! Már el is kezdődött! Az első lépés, hogy Chazz egész éjjel azon agyal majd, hogy vajon miképpen fogok bosszút állni rajta!

– Na és mit tervezel?

– Most komolyan, Cyrus, hát nem egyértelmű? – Cy felvonta a szemöldökét. – Az évszázad legsirályabb szívatását!

– Kösz, ezzel máris okosabb lettem – sóhajtotta Cyrus.

– Most pedig ide azzal a törülközővel!

– Miért mindig velem történik ez? – nézett fel az égre Cy.

…

Jaden a mobilja kijelzőjére tekintve csekkolta az időt, miközben befejezte a szárítkozást. Szerencsére meleg volt a szobájukban, így hamar megszáradt. Nappali ruhái még mosás után voltak és száradtak, így le sem vette a melegítőt.

– Kösz, Cy – dobta oda neki a vizes, elhasznált törülközőt. – Már itt sem vagyok! – pattant fel gyorsan.

– De, Jaden! – ellenkezett Cy. – Holnap dolgozatot írunk, talán elfelejtetted?

– Nem, nem felejtettem el – mondta Jaden és az ajtóhoz sétált.

– Tanulnod kéne!

– Ahh! Kit érdekel?!

– Hova mész ilyenkor? Párbajod lesz valakivel?

– Ha párbajom lenne, akkor hívnálak téged is, nem?

– Akkor?

– Jaj, már, Cyrus! Csak kimegyek a partra – sóhajtotta Jaden és kinyitotta az ajtót. Azon hirtelen hűvös, sós esti szél áramlott be.

– Zárd be az ajtót! Hideg van! – morgolódott Chumley a takaró alól.

– Neked is tanulnod kéne! – oktatta ki Cyrus. A válasz csak egy sértődött morgás volt.

– Na csá, én léptem! – fejezte be Jaden a vitát, és rájuk csapta az ajtót.

– Na, remek! Holnap meg majd mindketten nekem könyörögnek, hogy hadd másolják le rólam a válaszokat! – forgatta meg a szemeit Cyrus, és visszafordult a könyvhöz, amiből éppen tanult.

– Valószínűleg csak én könyörgök majd – mondta Chumley álmos hangon. – Jaden átaludja majd az egész dolgozatírást, ahogyan szokta.

– A legjobb barátom, de… fogalmam sincs, mégis miért nem rúgták még ki!

…

Jaden melegítőben lekocogott az Ozirisz ház kültéri lépcsőjén, majd a sziklafal oldalán húzódó keskeny lépcsősor felé vette az irányt. Halmozhatta volna még a kifogásokat Cyrusnak, hogy ki kell szellőztetni e a fejét, meg minden, de valójában nem ezért tartott az óceánhoz. A helyzet az volt, hogy várt valakire, …vagy inkább valamire?

o*~o~*o

Még két hete történt. Jaden aznap este valóban némi friss levegő szívása révén ugrott le a partra. Ott, a félhold fényével megvilágítva, váratlan látvány fogadta. Az egyik távolabbi sziklán a tengerben egy lány ült, de nem is akármilyen lány, hanem egy sellő. Haja, bikini felsője és uszonya türkiz árnyalatban játszottak, bőre világos volt. Egy tüskés tengeri csiga héjával fésülgette a haját és lágy dallamot dúdolt, amit a partig vitt a víz.

 _Egyedül vagyok ezen a helyen,_

 _Tudom, hogy hamar otthonom lesz,_

 _Imádkozom._

 _Amint megosztjuk az örökkévalóságot,_

 _Együtt növünk fel,_

 _Azóta minden nap együtt látjuk a világot._

– Mi a… – motyogta Jaden, aki először azt hitte, csak káprázik a szeme. Miután ezt a lehetőséget kizárta, abban állapodott meg magában, hogy bizonyára csak egy nagy cosplay rajongóval van szerencséje megismerkedni. A gyönyörűen csengő dallam azonban megérintett valamit benne.

 _Közelebb vagyok most, mégis oly' messze,_

 _De ennyivel nem adom fel,_

 _Még tisztán emlékezem…_

Jaden megrázta a fejét, hogy kiűzze belőle a csábítást. Mégsem eshet bele egy idegen lányba, még akkor sem, ha ilyen szépen énekel.

– Hé, csajszi! – kiáltott oda a halfarkú lánynak szokásos lelkesedésével. – Szupi a jelmezed! Mikor megláttalak, tökre elhittem, hogy sellő vagy! Durva, nem?

A lány a várt köszönés helyett ijedten kapta a hang irányába a fejét. Türkizzöld haja és tengerkék szemei megcsillantak a Hold fényében, miközben a szárazföldről integető fiúra bámult.

– Hé! Itt vagyok! – kiabálta Jaden vidáman. – Király a halfarkad! Honnan akasztottad?

A sellő végül letudta annyival, hogy ez az emberfiú nem sejt semmit. Szó nélkül a tengerbe vetette magát és eltűnt a csillogó habok között.

– Öhm, tetszett a dalod… – kiáltott utána Jaden. – Hát ez meg…?! – vakarta meg a fejét. – Talán szégyellős – vont válltat, és tovább sétálgatott a parton.

Másnap mégis újra ellátogatott az Ozirisz ház alatti partszakaszra, és várta, hátha megint eljön a sellő. Még mindig nem volt biztos benne, hogy csak egy jelmezes lányt, aki túl komolyan veszi az élő szerepjátékot, vagy igazi tengeri varázslényt látott az előző este.

A türkiz sellő aznap nem jelent meg. Az éneke viszont titokban annyira megbabonázta Jadent, hogy attól kezdve minden este ellátogatott a partra, és egy szikla mögül leskelődve várta, hogy a sellő újból megjelenjen az egyik vízből kiemelkedő sziklán. Minden este abban reménykedett, hogy újra hallhatja a hangját.

Egy hét múlva, szerdán, amikor leért a partra, a sellő már ott ült egy sziklán. Telihold volt és a lány ezúttal kissé közelebb jött, így Jaden tisztábban hallhatta énekét, s egyben a kinézetét is jobban megszemlélhette. A sellőnek derékig érő, hullámos, türkiz zöld haja volt, tüzkizkék szemei, kék, kagyló alakú bikinifelsője, és kék uszonya, amit oldalról türkizzöld selyemhártya díszített. Hangja lágyan csilingelve olvadt egybe a hullámok zúgásával, miközben a szél a hajával játszadozott.

 _Bár messze vagyok, messze a tengeren,_

 _A Hold üldöz, néz felém._

 _Te vagy az, ki_ vezetsz _engem,_

 _Ha kitárom szárnyaim, s szállok, lebegek felfelé…_

 _Nincs hátra arc, az út tovább halad,_

 _Lépj át a sötéten, fehéren!_

 _Tűz és jég lüktet bőröm alatt,_

 _Lásd, téged is feléget!_

Jadent most is elvarázsolta a sellő éneke. Kilépett a szikla mögül és egészen a vízpartig sétált. Vörös dzsekijére ugyanolyan erővel hullott a telihold fénye, mint a sziklán ülő sellőlányra. Mintha mindketten reflektorfényben álltak volna. Most tűnt csak fel neki, hogy a lány mennyire fiatalnak néz ki. Alig lehet tizenöt éves, tehát nála legalább egy évvel fiatalabb.

– Hé, sellőlány! – szólt oda neki, de hangja ezúttal elveszett a szélben. Talán nem mert kiabálni, nehogy azzal újból elijessze őt. Tovább hallgatta az éneket.

 _Az esti nap halványan süt reánk,_

 _Még érzem hatalmad dallamát,_

 _S a Paradicsom hullámai nyaldossák a partot,_

 _Ahogy én veled a Hold ezüst gömbje alatt állok._

 _Messze megyek, messzire szállok,_

 _Mégis te vagy a fény, amit látok,_

 _A fény, ami csillog előttem az óceán vizén…_

Mikor vége lett a dalnak, a sellő nagyot sóhajtott és mélabúsan nézett fel a felettük ragyogó temérdek csillagra. Jaden ekkor ugyanúgy tett. Az esti égbolt ragyogó fényei a telihold mezejében valóban gyönyörűek voltak. _Vajon mire gondolhat?_ – kérdezte magától a fiú. _Vajon tényleg sellő lenne?_ Most már nem hagyhatja annyiban!

– Hé! Te tényleg sellő vagy, sellőlány? – fordult a lány felé, de ő akkor már indult. Éppen hogy váltott egy pillantást Jadennel, majd becsusszant a vízbe és eltűnt a mélyben, ahogy korábban is tette. – Hé, várj! – Jaden legszívesebben utána vetette volna magát, de még március volt, és a mérsékelt idő ellenére a tengervíz jéghideg. Nem is értette, a lány hogy bírja ki vacogás nélkül egy szál bikinikben,… na meg halfarokban.

Nem volt benne biztos, hogy megossza–e ismerőseivel a dolgot. Addig nem akart semmit mondani, amíg biztos nem volt benne, hogy igaz sellőt látott. Erről a második alkalommal meggyőződhetett, legalábbis úgy vélte, így tett egy próbát, hogy megossza a többiekkel. A próba így ment:

– Hé, Cyrus, Chumley! – rontott be lihegve közös szobájukba. – Most már el kell mondanom, skacok!

– Micsodát? – rémült meg Cyrus. – Csak nem elvesztetted a rád bízott kulcsot?!

– Nem, dehogy! Kinek képzelsz te engem?! – intett Jaden. – Viszont… Láttam egy sellőt lent a parton és valami eszméletlenül szép dalt énekelt. Leginkább a rockot kedvelem, de az a dal teljesen…

– Ha–ha, jó vicc, Jaden – felelte Cy gúnyosan. – Azt hiszed, csak mert odavagyok a misztikus lényekért, máris bepalizhatsz? Ha ki akarsz rángatni a partra, hogy utána belökhess a vízbe, valami jobbat találj ki, mint szexi, nem létező hallányok!

– Na de én tényleg láttam…

– Adsz nekem is abból a fűből? – kérdezett rá Chumley, aki most is az ágyán feküdt. – Holnap Crawlerrel lesz órám.

– Nekem is vele – sóhajtotta Cyrus.

Mivel állítólagos legjobb haverjai nem hittek neki, bekopogott Chazzhez.

– Hé, Chazz, nem fogod elhinni, mit láttam! – dörömbölt a földszinti szoba ajtaján. – Nyisd ki az ajtót!

– Na, mit? – kérdezte gúnyosan Chazz. – Magadat, tükörben, és rájöttél, hogy jobb lesz, ha ezután papírzacskóval a fejeden jársz?

– Nem! – rázta meg a fejét Jaden, lelkesedéséből cseppet sem veszítve.

– Akkor engem, egy magazin címlapján, elbűvölő vigyorral és azzal a felirattal, hogy „a férfi, akiről minden nő álmodik"?

– Elég már az önfényezésből, Chazz, és inkább fülelj ide! Ma, és egy hete is… láttam egy sellőt a parton!

– Most hülyülsz?

– Nem! Hát nem állati?! Egy igazi sellő! És még énekelt is nekem! Na, jó, talán nem nekem, de hallottam és…

– Na és? Elhitted, hogy igazi?

– Hát… Kezdetben nem, de utána…

– Ott van még?

– Hol?

– A parton?

– Már nincs. Elúszott. Kezdem azt hinni, hogy miattam megy el.

– Előled bármilyen lány menekülne! Most viszont vagy megosztod velem a füvedet, vagy feldoblak Crawlernek!

– Miért hiszi mindenki, hogy be vagyok szívva?! – pattogott Jaden.

– Akkor szimplán csak zakkant vagy? Kár. Szívtam volna egy kicsit. Ezek az Ojamák megőrjítenek…

– Nem vagyok zakkant és nincs füvem! Tényleg láttam a sellőt!

– Jó! Akkor tartsd meg magadnak a cuccot, majd szerzek sajátot! – mordult rá Chazz és bevágta az ajtót. – Ütődött!

– Bakker! Ebbe meg mi ütött?! Még hogy én, ütődött?!

Jaden ez után gondolt rá, hogy talán majd Bastian személyében megértő fülekre talál, de végül elvetette az ötletet. Ő a nagy komolyságával meg tudományosságával tutira nem fog neki hinni. Akkor marad Alexis.

Elsétált a lányok kollégiumához, majd üzenetet küldött Lexinek, hogy jöjjön ki. A szőkeség két elmaradhatatlan barátnője kíséretében sétált ki az udvarra. A három obeliszkes lány összefont karokkal állt meg előtte. Mind kicsit magasabbak voltak nála, de ő ettől nem érezte kellemetlenül magát.

– Csá, csajok! – emelte fel üdvözlésképpen a kezét.

– Elég a dumából, Jaden! Mit keresel itt?! – kérdezte tőle Alexis komoly hangon.

– Fiuknak tilos a lányok kollégiumának területén tartózkodni! – emlékeztette a vöröses barna hajú lány.

– Mellesleg már rég kijárási tilalom van, tíz óra is elmúlt!

– Tudom, tudom, de ezt hallanotok kell! – erősködött Jaden. – A maival együtt immár kétszer…

– Az istenszörnyek szerelmére, nyögd már ki! – sóhajtotta Alexis.

– Sellő! – vágta rá gyorsan Jaden.

– Mi van?! – vonták fel szemöldöküket a lányok.

– Láttam egy sellőt! Zöld haja volt és kék uszonya, és az Ozirisz ház alatti partszakaszon énekelt egy sziklán!

– Ez valami tréfa? – ingatta a fejét Alexis. – Holnap nehéz óráink lesznek, nincs időnk ilyenekre!

– De nem tréfálok, komolyan beszélek! Kajakra ott volt a sellő!

– Csináltál képet róla? – kérdezett rá a szürke hajú lány.

– Vagy szereztél valami bizonyítékot? – kontrázott rá a rozsdabarna hajú.

– Nem – rázta a fejét Jaden. – Annyira elvarázsol az éneke, hogy…

– Jaden, most hagyd abba! – utasította Lexi. – Majd talán április elsején értékelni fogom az ilyesmit, de nem most! Inkább menj vissza a szállásodra!

– De lányok! – könyörgött Jaden. – Hinnetek kell nekem! Nem kamuzok!

– Viszlát, holnap, sellő–látó! – kacsintott rá Alexis kissé gúnyosan, de egyben játékosan, majd barátnőivel a kollégium bejárata felé indultak. – Készülj fel rendesen, mert Crawler tutira felszólít majd!

– Fenébe! Igaza van! – sóhajtotta Jaden. – Jobb lesz, ha megyek – határozta el. Visszasietett az Ozirisz házba. Két teljes percig szemezgetett a tananyaggal, majd úgy döntött, a videó játékozással és alvással többre megy. Utóbbit még a másnapi órák alatt is folytatta.

Szóval Jaden nem tudta elmondani a többieknek, amit két illetve egy hete a parton látott. Próbálta, de nem hittek neki. Végül úgy döntött, akkor ez az ő titka lesz. A következő héten már csak minden második nap nézett le a partra, ám a sellő nem jött.

Azonban sejtette, hogy megint szerdán fog jönni, ahogy ezelőtt is tette. Ezért volt olyan sietős neki ma este, ezért nézte az általában pontosságra fittyet hányó fiú ma percenként a mobilján az időd. Nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy lecsúszik az alkalomról, hogy újra láthassa a rejtélyes lányt és hallhassa másvilági énekét.

o*~o~*o

A Hold most újból félkör alakot vett fel és ragyogó fényével ezüstös hidat képzett a tengeren. Lágy, hűvös szellő fújdogált, ami megmozgatta Jaden haját. A fiú egy parti szikla mögé rejtőzött, és nagyot szippantott a sós esti levegőből. A közelben a tenger hullámai halk zúgással nyaldosták a partot. Néhány perc várakozás után az ezüstös csillogásból egy tüzkiz hajú lány feje bukkant elő. Most már csak méterekre lehetett a parttól. Jaden ekkor azt is meglátta, hogy egyik oldalt a haja egy kagylóból készült dísszel van a füle mögé tűzve, s nyakában ezüstláncon egy hold alakú medál lóg.

A sellő most úszott hozzá a legközelebb. Egy olyan sziklára ült ki, akinek egyik fele a parton volt, de másik része hosszan az óceánba nyúlt. A sellő természetesen a víz felőli oldalon üldögélt. Vidáman csapkodta uszonya végével a vizet, s kacagva nézett fel a csillagos égre. Lassan újból énekelni kezdett. Jaden úgy vélte, még nem vette őt észre, így óvatosan közelebb lopózott, egészen a szikla part felőli részéig, s ott húzódott az árnyékba.

A lány most azt a dalt énekelte, amit első alkalommal.

 _Közelebb vagyok most, mégis oly' messze,_

 _De ennyivel nem adom fel,_

 _Még tisztán emlékezem:_

Jaden nem bírt magával, és amíg a lány énekelt, ő amilyen halkan csak tudott, s egy nindzsa rugalmasságával felkapaszkodott a sziklára. Ott lassan a lány felé lopózott, miközben újból elcsodálkozott a sellő gyönyörű, földöntúli énekhangján.

 _Öntsd, világítsd rám fényedet!_

 _Szabaddá tesz, mit megosztunk, a szeretet…_

Már egészen a szikla végén volt, alig pár méterre tőle, de a lány még nem vette észre. Meg akarta szólítani, de nem szerette volna megzavarni az éneklésben, így inkább még nem tette. Azt viszont elhatározta, hogy ezúttal nem hagyja meglépni a lányt. Végre pontot tesz az ügy végére, és kideríti, hogy igazi–e, és ha igen, akkor azt, hogy miért énekel szerdánként a Párbaj Akadémia szigetének partjainál.

 _Bár messze vagyok hazámtól,_

 _Mi mindig is azok leszünk,_

 _Ez a mi végzetünk._

– Váó, ez fantasztikus volt! – jelentette ki, mikor a lány befejezte az éneket. – Személy szerint a rockot csipázom, de imádom, ahogy énekelsz!

– Mi?! – döbbent meg a lány elfúló hangon. – Megint te? – kiáltotta, miközben szemeiben rémület csillant. Nem számított rá, hogy a múltkori fiú újra eljön majd, és arra főleg nem, hogy ilyen közel férkőzik hozzá. – Miért nem bírok a víz alatt maradni? – tette fel magának a kérdést, majd ugrott is volna vissza a vízbe, ha Jaden nem kapja el a csuklóját.

– Hé, várj már! – kiáltotta Jaden, miközben megpróbálta a sziklán tartani. – Ha valaki megdicsér, akkor illik azt megköszönni! – mutatott rá.

– Kösz! – vágta rá a sellő, és beugrott a vízbe. Jaden viszont megmakacsolta magát, és a világért sem eresztette volna el, így ő is beesett a vízbe a lánnyal együtt. Vizes hajjal bukkantak fel a habok közül.

– Na, ez meg mire volt jó?! Ma harmadszorra lett csuromvizes a hajam! – nyafogott Jaden, és a hideg víztől vacogni kezdett.

– Eressz el! – követelte a sellő, mivel Jaden még mindig a csuklóját fogta.

– Miért húzod el mindig a csíkot, ha megszólítalak? – kérdezte Jaden. – Talán annyira ijesztő vagyok?

– Hát, még mindig úgy szorítasz, mint cápa az áldozatát! – közölte a lány.

– Ne haragudj! – sóhajtotta Jaden és eleresztette. A sellő megdörzsölte sajgó csuklóját, és már készült is lebukni a hullámok alá. – Csak nem szerettem volna, ha megint elmész! – mondta gyorsan a párbajozó.

– Már így is tilosban járok – tudatta vele a lány. – Nem kellene itt lennem. Apám megöl, ha megtudja.

– Akkor miért vagy mégis itt?

– Csak mert… – A sellő vágytól csillogó türkizkék szemekkel nézett a part felé. – Annyira csodálatos…

– Az Akadémia? – kérdezte Jaden a sziget felé fordulva. Remegett a hidegtől, de a lelkesedéséből nem veszített. – Az már igaz! Tutira menő hely! Én is oda járok!

– Akadémia? Szóval ez ennek a szigetnek a neve?

– Hát, ez a Párbaj Akadémia Szigete, szóval nagyjából.

– Hááá – sóhajtotta a sellő elmerengve. – Úgy kimennék a partra, ha csak egy kicsit is!

– Akkor gyere! – javasolta Jaden, és a part felé bökött. – Amúgy is jéghideg a víz! Nem is értem, te hogy nem fagysz meg!

– Jól bírom a hideget és a meleget is, de csak akkor, ha vízben vagyok. De sajnos a partra nem mehetek ki!

– Várj, kitalálom! Ahhoz, hogy lábaid nőjenek oda kell ajándékoznod a hangodat egy gonosz, tengeri boszorkánynak, aki emberré változtat, de akkor nem mehetsz többé vissza a tengerbe!

– Micsoda? – nevette el magát a lány először. Olyan vidáman tette, hogy Jaden is csatlakozott hozzá.

– Akkor… mégsem vagy sellő?

– Az vagyok – vallotta be végül a lány. – De nincs szükségem gonosz boszorkányra. Ha kimegyek a partra és megszáradok, lábaim nőnek. Apám tiltotta meg, hogy megtegyem…

– Az gáz. De én már tényleg mennék, mert idefagyok! – vacogta Jaden. – Jó lett volna jobban megismerni téged, de… ha tovább maradok…, megfagyok… – Elkezdett a part felé úszni, de egyszer csak megdermedt, és egyre lejjebb süllyedt. Annyira áthűlt a teste, hogy nem tudott tovább úszni.

A sellő ekkor megijedt, hogy talán baja esik, így gyorsan odaúszott mellé. Jaden még nem merült nagyon mélyre, így könnyedén kiemelte a vízből, majd karját átdobta a nyakán.

– Nem úgy volt, hogy nem jöhetsz ki? – kérdezte Jaden halvány hangon, majd elvesztette az eszméletét.

– Remek! Most játszhatom el a kishableányt, aki megmenti a herceget! – dünnyögte a sellő miközben kihúzta a partra az eszméletlen fiút. – Kellet neki beugrania velem a tengerbe és elájulni a hidegtől! – Olyan messzire vonszolta magát és a fiút a parton, hogy már az uszonya végét sem érte a víz. A fiút ekkor hanyatt fektette a homokban, és remélte, nem lesz semmi baja.

A lány kezét ökölbe szorítva uszonya felé emelte, majd varázsereje segítségével felmelegítette, egyben megszárított azt. Az uszony ekkor lábakká változott, s emellett a derekán termett egy térd felé érő, kék selyemszoknya, aminek a tetejét kagylók és csigák díszítették. Feltérdelt a homokban, majd a srác felé hajolva a teste felé tartotta a kezeit, és elkezdte őt is felmelegíteni. Perceken belül már a haja és a ruhái is megszáradtak, így úgy vélte, ő maga is felmelegedett. A biztonság kedvéért óvatosan hozzáért a fiú kezéhez. Az kicsit még hűvösnek tűnt.

– Hé, Cy… hagyjál még aludni! – motyogta csukott szemmel a Jaden. Láthatóan még nem tért teljesen magához.

A sellő nem szerette volna túlmelegíteni az emberfiút, így inkább gyorsan összeszedett pár ágat és kiszáradt tengeri fű maradványt a homokból, amikből kis gúlát épített a közelében. Gyufára nem volt szüksége, varázserejét használva egy finom kézmozdulattal gyújtotta meg a tüzet, ami végül tábortűz nagyságúra nőtte ki magát. Remélte, hogy a tűz melege majd a merész fiút is átmelegíti, s nem hagyja kihűlni ezen a hűvös, márciusi éjjelen.

Jaden tűz ropogására és a testébe áramló kellemes melegre ébredt. A homokban feküdt és teljesen szárazan, még a háta sem volt nedves. Mikor lassan kinyitotta a szemét, rögtön feltűnt neki a csillagos ég, s a tűzből az ég felé elszálló, izzó parázsdarabok. Oldalra fordította a fejét, és a tűzrakás másik oldalán meglátta a sellőt. A hullámos, türkizzöld hajú lány csinos lábait felhúzva, egy rövid, kék szoknyában és a korábbi bikini felsőben ült a homokban. Amikor észrevette, hogy magához tért, halvány mosolyt küldött felé.

– Hogy érzed magad? Jobban vagy? – kérdezte a lány kedvesen. Már koránt sem volt annyi távolságtartás a hangjában, mint korábban.

 _Talán aggódott értem?_ – kérdezte magától Jaden.

– Megvagyok – ült fel lassan, homlokát a tenyerébe temetve. – Kicsit szédülök, de nincs gáz!

– Megijesztettél! – lépett oda hozzá a lány, és aggódva térdelt le mellé. Fél fejjel lehetett alacsonyabb Jadennél. – Ti emberek olyan törékenyek vagytok!

– Meddig voltam kiütve? – érdeklődte a párbajozó, miközben törökülésbe tornázta magát. Mellette vidáman ropogott tovább a tűz. – Te raktál tüzet?

– Pár percig, és igen.

– Pár percig? Hogy száradtam meg olyan gyorsan?! És a tűz is elég hamar meglett!

– Mondjuk úgy, hogy volt benne egy ki varázslat – felelte a lány mosolyogva, majd a fiúra kacsintott.

– Varázslat? – vakarta meg a tarkóját Jaden. – Ne szívass már! – nevette.

– Ha nevetsz, akkor jobban vagy. Most, hogy tudom, rendben leszel, nem maradhatok tovább!

A sellő felállt és elindult, vissza a vízhez. Ám mielőtt a partot nyaldosó hullámok vége elérhette volna meztelen lábait, Jaden is felpattant és elkapta a karját. Ezúttal kissé finomabban, mint korábban, de esze ágában sem volt újból elengedni a lányt. Kicsit szédült még, de nem érdekelte.

– Megint eljátszuk azt, amit korábban? – kérdezte a lány jelentőségteljesen.

– Maradj még egy kicsit, sellőlány! – kérte Jaden, és határozottan nézett a szemébe. – Ha már úgy is megszegted a szabályt, mit számít pár perc? Annyi kérdésem lenne!

– Nem kellene egy szárazföldi fiúval fecsegnem…

– Kérlek! Még meg sem köszöntem, hogy megmentettél!

– Nem sokáig! – kötötte ki a sellő. Visszasétáltak a tűz mellé, és leültek a homokban egymás mellé. Jaden szédülése lassan teljesen elmúlt. A tűz melegében nagyot szippantott a sós levegőből és újra olyan remekül érezte magát, mint korábban.

– Köszönöm, hogy megmentettél – mondta Jaden. – Elég nagy pancser voltam, hogy beestem a vízbe! Mondjuk te húztál be, de az én hibámból. Nem kellett volna olyan akaratosnak lennem. Sajnálom.

– Most sajnálod, vagy köszönöd? – kérdezte a lány játékosan, majd elnevette magát. Az eget kémlelte, de ekkor a fiú felé fordult. Jaden végig őt szemlélte. – Egyébként pedig nem haragszom. Nem kellett volna úgy elcsábítanom téged az énekemmel. Rossz szokás – mosolyogta.

– Minden sellőnek ilyen szép hangja van?

– Csak néhánynak, de az ő hangjuk a világon a leggyönyörűbb!

– Ezt adom! – értett egyet Jaden. – Jól nyomtad!

– Akarsz hallani egy újabb dalt!? Ez lenne a legkevesebb, miután miattam majdnem elért a fagyhalál…

– Még jó hogy szeretnék! De ne parázz, nincs hari! Már tutira jól vagyok!

– Ennek örülök – válaszolta a sellő, és énekelni kezdett.

 _Ahogy körülnézek, látom_

 _Körülöttem ezt a gyönyörű világot._

 _Színei ragyognak, látod már,_

 _Mindenkit elbűvöl a szivárvány._

 _Kincsek oly aranylók és melegek,_

 _Csodák, melyeket bárki magáévá tehet,_

 _Mind a lemenő nap utolsó sugarától ragyog_

 _Itt vagyok, és…_

 _Az életre gondolok, mely kell nekem,_

 _Itt lent, mélyen a tengerben._

 _Oly szabaddá tesz, hogy az óceánban úszok_

 _Érzem jól, otthon vagyok_

 _Érzem, hogy otthon vagyok._

– Ez gyönyörű volt! Szuperkúl! – mondta Jaden lenyűgözve. – Órákon át tudnálak hallgatni, de frankón!

– Köszönöm – mosolyogta a lány. – Ezt a dalt még anyukám tanította.

– Ő is sellő volt?

– Csak volt… Meghalt.

– Sajnálom! Fogalmam sem volt!

– Semmi gond. De most már megyek! Apám ideges lesz, ha nem talál otthon!

– Ó, de hisz még egyet sem kérdezhettem! – bosszankodott Jaden. – Muszáj máris menned? Visszajössz még? Legközelebb válaszolsz a kérdéseimre?

– Látod, máris hármat kérdeztél.

– Ne szórakozz! Nem ér így elbűvölni egy fiút, utána meg válaszok nélkül hagyni!

– Muszáj elmennem. Talán visszajövök jövő héten, és akkor beszélhetünk. De csak egy feltétellel! – tartotta fel ujját a levegőbe a lány.

– Na és, mi az?

– Nem beszélhetsz rólam senkinek sem! Ha az emberek felfedezik a sellőket, abból mindig csak rossz dolgok sülnek ki.

– Úgy érted szó szerint? – kérdezte Jaden játékosan. Talán nem kapott válaszokat, de legalább kicsit közelebb jutott a lányhoz.

– Ilyennel ne vicclej! Néhányan igenis vadásznak a fajtánkra!

– Tényleg? – pislogott nagyokat Jaden. – Hát az gáz! – jelentette ki, majd tekintette megkomolyodott. – Az egyáltalán nem kóser. De ne aggódj! Nálam biztonságban van a titkod!

– Köszönöm, szárazföldi fiú. Vigyázz magadra! – kérte a sellő, majd lassan, a Hold fényével kísérve besétált az ezüstösen csillogó vízbe.

– Te is! – integetett Jaden, majd eszébe jutott valami. Arcon vágta saját magát. – Én hülye! – rohant a víz felé. – Várj, sellőlány! Még a nevedet sem mondtad!

– Mert nem kérdezted – bukkant fel a habok közül a türkiz hajú lány, majd Jaden 'de lökött vagyok' arckifejezését látva némi kacagás után hozzátette: – Crystal vagyok.

– Crystal… Milyen menő név!

– Köszi. És a tied?

– Jaden vagyok! Jaden Yuuki!

– A te neved is király!

– Persze, hogy az! – vágta rá Jaden magabiztosan, és jókedvűen hozzátette: – Na, jó úszkálást a tenger alatt, de azért vigyázz a cápákkal!

– Úgy lesz! Szia, földi fiú! – mondta Crystal, és eltűnt a hullámok között, ezúttal végleg.

– Csáó, sellőlány! – integetett Jaden. _Na, ez is megvolt! Találkoztam egy igazi sellővel igazán közelről! A srácok totál eldobják az agyukat, ha ezt megtudják! …Várjunk_ – döbbent rá. _Megígértem, hogy hallgatok! Á, de kár! Pedig Cy totál megőrült volna! Na, mindegy, ez van. Inkább húzok aludni! Remélem a halcsajszit sem dobja büntibe a faterja!_

Még utoljára az óceánra nézett, majd elindult a sziklafalba vájt lépcsők felé, és vissza a szállásra. Fejében mindvégig Crystal szavai visszhangoztak abból a dalból, amit legelőször is énekelt.

 _Bár messze vagyok hazámtól,_

 _Mi mindig is azok leszünk,_

 _Ez a mi végzetünk._

– Ez a mi végzetünk… – sóhajtotta Jaden. Valamiért igazán magáénak érezte a sorokat. Bár a múlt heti dal is nagyon tetszett neki, és az, amit a végén Crystal teljes egészében elénekelt neki szintén szépek voltak, leginkább ez utóbbi érintette őt meg.

 _Crystal… Vajon milyen titkokat rejtegetsz?_

...


	2. Új veszély

**Új veszély**

 _Két és fél hete, márc 5-én, hétfőn, két nappal azelőtt, mielőtt Jaden először látta a sellőt._

Vasárnap este úgy tűnt, minden rendben van. Jaden, Chazz, Alexis, Bastian, Zane és Crawler visszaszerezték a rájuk bízott szellemkulcsokat, és egyben biztosították a szigeten elrejtett istenkártya másolatok biztonságát. Csupán Bannert nem tudták megmenteni, de ezt el kellett fogadniuk. Miután Jaden egy végső csatában legyőzte az utolsó szellemlovas és Rát is egy körre maga mellé állította, úgy tűnt, megoldódott a probléma. Pegasus úgy döntött, a kártyák: Ozirisz, Obeliszk és Rá a szigeten maradnak, elzárva, ahogy ezelőtt is voltak. A kulcsok visszakerültek az igazgató irodájába, a diákok pedig nagy győzelmi bulit tartottak a kék kollégiumban.

Hétfő délután azonban az igazgató újra az irodájába hívatta őket. Crawler már az ajtóban várt rájuk, amikor megérkeztek és befelé sürgette őket. Jaden, Chazz, Bastian, Zane és Alexis, az Akadémia legjobb párbajozói értetlenkedve álltak meg az igazgató asztala előtt. Az igazgató ekkor elővette egy széfből a szellemkulcsokat tartó ládát és kinyitotta azt.

\- Ezt mégis mire véljük? – vonta fel Zane a szemöldökét.

\- Nem úgy volt, hogy elmúlt a veszély és ezentúl minden kóser lesz? – tette hozzá Jaden.

\- Hallgass, Yuuki, és figyelj az igazgatóra! – rótta meg Crawler.

\- Jól van, jól van, ne majrézzon! – sóhajtotta a vörös kabátos. – Mi az ábra?

\- Ha csak egy ábráról lenne szó – sóhajtotta az igazgató. – Sajnálom, hogy újra bele kell vonjalak titeket ebbe, de nagy esély van rá, hogy a harc az árnyéklovasokkal még nem ért véget!

\- Micsoda?! – döbbentek meg mind.

\- Ezt nem értem – ingatta a fejét Alexis.

\- Hiszen Jaden tegnap legyőzte az utolsót is – helyeselt Bastian.

\- Csendet! – kiáltott Crawler.

\- Ma reggel Crawler Professzorral a biztonság kedvéért átnéztük a szigeten lévő biztonsági kamerák felvételét, főként az utolsó árnyéklovassal vívott párbajra tekintettel. Az egyik felvételen aggodalomra okot adó dolgot fedeztünk fel.

\- Micsodát? Azt, hogy Jaden haja úgy néz ki hátulról, mint egy kuriboh? – kérdezte Chazz gúnyosan.

\- Fejezd már be! – ordított rá Jaden. – A hajam egyáltalán nem… - A két rivális közel volt hozzá, hogy ott helyben egymásnak essen. Crawler idegességében a haját tépte, de ezúttal Zane a segítségére sietett.

\- ELÉG! – mordult a civakodókra a kék hajú végzős. – Mi volt azon a felvételen?

\- A párbaj egész ideje alatt baljós árnyak bujkáltak a bokrokban. Amikor pedig Jaden győzött, mind eltűntek az erdőben. Ezt látván átnéztük a többi kamera felvételeit. Egy tengerparton elhelyezett kamerán, ami a dokkoló szigetet figyeli, láttuk, hogy a három sötét köpenybe burkolózott alak a tengerbe ugrik. Nem jöttek fel többé a víz alól, nyomuk veszett.

\- De ha nem jöttek vissza, az végül is a számunkra előnyös – állapította meg Bastian.

\- Ha árnyéklovasok is voltak, nyilván megrémítette őket a társaik kudarca és fület-farkat behúzva menekültek – tette hozzá Alexis.

\- Ez lehet – értett egyet az igazgató. – Ám kiderült, hogy nem hét, hanem tíz árnyéklovas volt, három pedig még mindig rendelkezik a sötétség erejével. Ennek a ténynek a tudatában nem engedhetünk le. Készenlétben kell állnunk!

\- A három árnyéklovas bármikor visszatérhet egy új tervvel és stratégiával, hogy bosszút álljanak rajtunk – közölte Crawler.

\- Vágjuk – bólintott Jaden.

\- Az sem kizárt, hogy újra megpróbálják megszerezni az istenkártyákat – mondta az igazgató. – Éppen ezért, újra rátok kell bíznom a szellemkulcsokat! Ha a lovasok visszatérnek, szerencsésebb helyzetben leszünk, ha nem találják az összes kulcsot egy helyen.

\- Szóval kezdődik elölről az egész – sóhajtotta Zane.

\- Három hét múlva kezdődnek az elővizsgák, utána pedig a vizsgák. Április 10-én vége a tanévnek – mutatott rá Alexis.

\- Ha a tanulás mellett tudunk is időt szakítani kulcsőrzői kötelességünkre, mit teszünk, ha a tanév végéig nem győzzük le az árnyéklovasokat? – kérdezte Bastian.

\- Vigyük magunkkal a kulcsokat a szünetre? – kérdezte Chazz.

\- Okosabb lenne együtt maradnunk – felelte Zane. – Holott, valószínűleg mindenki más irányba készült elutazni, én pedig idén végzek. Nem fogok visszatérni az Akadémiára.

\- Mi legyen? – kérdezte Lexi. – Hogy oldjuk ezt meg?

\- Srácok, ebből elég! – kiáltotta el magát Jaden. – Hát nem értitek? Ez a kötelességünk! Nem számít a tanulás, sem a vizsgák, és még a szünet sem! Meg kell védenünk a szellemkulcsokat és az istenkártyák biztonságát, kerüljön bármibe! Ha pedig az év végéig nem sikerül elintéznünk azt a három maradék árnyéklovast, akkor maradunk!

\- Én ugyan nem maradok ebben a koszfészekben! – prüszkölte Chazz.

\- Maradunk, mert ez a dolgunk! – erősködött Jaden. – Senki más nem lenne képes rá! Nem hagyhatjuk cserben a társainkat!

\- Köszönöm, Jaden, hogy rávilágítottál a lényegre – bólintott hálásan az igazgató.

\- Jadennek igaza van – értett egyet Alexis.

\- Most az egyszer jól beszélt a taknyos – monda Crawler, kivételesen elismeréssel hangjában.

\- Ha nem őrizzük a szigetet és a kulcsokat, az istenszörnyek ereje rossz kezekbe kerül – csatlakozott Bastian.

\- Ha pedig ez bekövetkezik, ártatlan emberek élete kerül veszélybe – ismerte el Zane.

\- Így igaz, Zane! – helyeselt Jaden.

\- Maradunk, ha úgy alakul! Együtt erősebbek vagyunk! – határozta el Zane. Jaden, Lexi, Bastian és Crawler egyetértően bólintottak. Csupán Chazz tartózkodott az efféle gesztusoktól még mindig.

\- Na és te, Chazz? – fordult hozzá Jaden. – Velünk vagy, vagy inkább megfutamodsz?

\- Sosem futamodok meg! – vágta rá Chazz durcásan. Mindenki várakozva nézett rá, így némi gondolkodás után hozzátette: - És nem hagyom cserben a társaimat! Védjük meg a szigetet!

\- Igen! – kiáltották a többiek egyszerre.

\- Vegyetek el egy kulcsot, és mindig legyetek nagyon óvatosak! – kérte őket az igazgató.

A diákok és Crawler egyenként az asztalhoz léptek és mindenki elvett egy-egy kulcsot, amit utána a nyakukba akasztottak. A hetedik kulcs a dobozban maradt, és azt az igazgató visszazárta a széfbe. Váltottak még pár szót arról, hogy mindenki tartsa nyitva a szemét, és vész esetén értesítsék egymást, majd ki-ki ment a dolgára. Bastian a sárga házba, Alexis és Zane a kék házba, Crawler az irodájába, Jaden és Chazz pedig vissza a vörös házba.

\- Tudtam én, hogy végül úgyis kiállsz mellettünk! – vágott Jaden egy hatalmasat Chazz hátára, mialatt az akadémia folyosóit szelték.

\- Ne ütögess, lúzerarc! – szisszent fel Chazz. – Nem volt választásom. Ugyan mire mennétek nélkülem? – Lekezelő gúnynak szánta, de Jaden mégis nagyot virult rajta.

\- Ez igaz! Ahogy Zane is megmondta, együtt erősebbek vagyunk!

\- Ch! Na, én húzok enni! A hülye ojamák miatt még ebédelni is elfelejtettem.

\- Ja, burkoljunk!

\- Egyedül megyek!

\- Ugyan már, Chazz! – karolta át Jaden, talán túlságosan is közvetlenül. – Ha velem jössz, Dorothy majd csinál mindkettőnknek valami csúcsszuper szendót!

\- Legyen – adta be a derekát Chazz szem forgatva. – De ajánlom, hogy jó legyen az a szendvics!

\- Nem fogsz csalódni!

o~*o~*o

 _Jelenleg (márc. 22 csütörtök)_

Új nap köszöntött a Párbaj Akadémia szigetére. Az égen néhány kósza bárányfelhő úszkált és ragyogóan sütött a nap, ami a levegőt is eléggé felmelegítette. Jaden nagyot nyújtózott, amikor kilépve a szabadba a reggeli nap sugarai az arcába hullottak. Nem is értette, hogyan lehet, hogy a szárazföldön ilyen kellemes, langyos idő van, az óceán vize pedig szinte még fagyos. Mielőtt viszont visszaemlékezhetett volna a földrajzórákra, amiket mindig átaludt előző sulijában, megcsörrent a telefonja. Cyrus hívta.

\- Hé, Cy, mi a helyzet? – kérdezte vidáman. – Hova tűntetek Chumley-val? Az ebédlőben vagytok?

\- Jaden! Nyolc óra van és dolgozatot írunk! – ordibálta Cyrus, és a telefon kameráját körbeforgatta az előadóteremben, ahol az évfolyamtársaikkal várakoztak. – Crawler bármelyik percben megérkezhet! Told ide a képed, de sebesen!

\- Nyugi már Cyrus, nem kell rögtön kiakadni! Máris indulok, csak bekapok valamit regg…

\- Most azonnal! – követelte Cy.

\- Jó! – sóhajtotta Jaden. Leszökdécselt a lépcsőn és máris az Akadémia épülete felé vette az irányt.

Rekordsebességgel rohant az úton. Szinte porzott a talpai alatt a föld/ a talaj a lábai alatt, amikor befordul a térköves útra, ami a hatalmas épület bejáratéhoz vezette. A tanév alatt annyira begyakorolta a sprintet, hogy három perc múlva már az adott teremhez vezető folyosón szaladt keresztül. A közelben azonban két Rá sárga, felsőbb éves diáklány beszélgetett, és Jaden akaratlanul is elkapott néhány mondatot.

\- Nem akarom elhinni, hogy ez történt! – mondta az egyikük, egy lila hajú. – Már senki sincs biztonságban?

\- Azt hinné az ember, egy ilyen Akadémián jobban odafigyelnek a diákok védelmére! – felelte a szőke.

Jaden lefékezett, majd visszatáncolt a két diáklányhoz.

\- Hé, csajok, mi történt? – kérdezte aggódva. – Valakinek baja esett?

\- Szerencsére nem – felelte a szőke lány.

\- Viszont a reggel eltűnt egy sárga női egyenruha a mosókonyhából.

\- Emellett eltűnt egy barátnőnk sárga csizmája.

\- És az én napszemüvegem! – panaszolta a lila hajú. – Apukámtól kaptam!

\- Eltűntek? – vakarta meg a fejét Jaden.

\- Nem a ruhákon van a hangsúly, hanem a lopáson! – közölte a szőke.

\- Egy ilyen neves akadémián nem kellene ilyeneknek történnie! – jelentette ki a lila hajú.

\- Szóval valaki lopott a Rá Sárga Házból! – foglalta össze Jaden a tényeket. Ehhez még akár az árnyéklovasoknak is köze lehet. – Más is eltűnt? Mondjuk ritka kártyák?

\- Nem – ingatták a fejüket a lányok.

\- Valami más?

\- Némi étel és ital.

\- Értem - bólintott Jaden.

\- De azoknak sokszor lába kél. A diákok szeretnek nassolni.

\- Az már tuti. Na, de ne izguljatok, csajok! – jelentette ki Jaden feltüzelve. – A lopás nem cool. Ha lesz időm, kiderítem, ki tette ezt!

\- Kösz, de nem hiszem, hogy sokat tehetnél – sóhajtotta a lila hajú.

\- Ha csak nem látod meg valahol véletlenül a lopott holmikat – mondta a szőke.

\- Majd nyitva tartom a szemem! – ígérte Jaden. – De most rohanok! Dogát írok!

Jaden újult sebességgel rohant a folyosón az előadóterem felé. Pár méterre az ajtótól viszont felfedezte a másik irányból közeledő Crawlert. Lefékezett, és remélte a legjobbakat. A professzor hatalmas köteg papírt tartott a kezében, és arca megkomolyodott, amikor meglátta őt. Összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Jaden Yuuki! Késésben vagy! – jelentette ki Crawler dühösen.

\- Bocsesz!

– Miután kiosztottam ezeket a dolgozatokat, máris viszlek fel az igazgatóhoz!

Jaden nagyot nyelt, majd kirázta magából az idegességet és megpróbálta lazára venni.

\- Ugyan már, tanár úr, hiszen maga is csak most ért ide! Ha egyszerre érkeztünk meg, akkor nem mondhatja, hogy késtem, hacsak nem akarja önmagát is feldobni!

A szőke hajú professzor elgondolkozott.

\- Feldobhatlak, ha én érek először az ajtóhoz! – jelentette ki Crawler ravaszul. Pár pillanatig farkasszemet néztek egymással, majd, mint akiket ágyúból lőttek ki, az ajtó felé vetették magukat. Jaden fél másodperccel hamarabb ért oda.

\- Győztem! Nem köphet be a dirinek! – jelentette ki Jaden elégedetten.

\- Ha már ilyen jó kedved van, lennél olyan udvarias, hogy kinyitod nekem az ajtót? – kérte Crawler, hangjában sejtelmesség bujkált. – Tele van a kezem ezekkel a papírokkal!

\- Persze – vont vállat Jaden, és kitárta az ajtót. Amikor viszont a Crawler belépett rajta, arcára ravasz mosolyült ki, és hirtelen becsapta az ajtót Jaden orra előtt. – MI?!

\- Vesztettél, lúzer! Mész az igazgatóhoz! – hallatszódott ki a professzor kárörvendő hangja a teremből, miközben a tanári asztal felé sétált lefelé.

\- Nem ér! – nyitott be Jaden a terembe, és utolérte a kék kabátos tanárt. – Álljon meg! – ragadta meg karját. Crawler döbbenten kapta felé a fejét.

\- Miért vagy még itt?! Eressz el, és indíts az igazgatóiba!

\- Először is! – kezdte Jaden lázba jőve, mialatt színpadiasan eleresztette a kék kabátot. – Nem kóser, hogy így átvert! Nem tanárhoz méltó viselkedés! Übergáz! – Már nyoma sem volt a korábbi bizonytalanságnak. Jaden újból régi magabiztosságát öltötte magára, és nézett farkasszemet a professzorral.

\- És akkor mi van? – állta Crawler a komoly, barna tekintetet. – Ne mond meg nekem, hogy mit tegyek!

\- Egy csapatban játszunk, emlékszik?! – folytatta Jaden, és nyomaték gyanánt felemelte a nyakában lógó szellemkulcsot. – Egy oldalon kellene állnunk!

\- Ennek semmi köze az árnyéklovasokhoz!

\- De igenis van! A csapattársaknak össze kell tartaniuk, nem pedig civakodni és folyton keresni a módot arra, hogy hogyan toljanak ki a másikkal!

\- Az én hibám talán, hogy elkéstél?

\- Ne legyen már képmutató, Crawler! – szólalt meg Alexis. – Hiszen maga is elkésett!

\- Ez igaz, de… de… - dadogta a tanár bosszúsan.

\- Az én hibám, hogy elkéstem, és ezért elnézést kérek – jelentette ki Jaden a vártnál több tisztelettel és felelősségtudattal. – Maga viszont kicsit túlpörgött a dolgon, nem gondolja?

\- Hát… én… - Crawler nem tudta, hirtelen mit válaszoljon, ugyanis ekkor már az összes diák őt bámulta, és látszott, hogy Jaden oldalán állnak. – Talán így volt.

\- Biztosan – helyesbített Alexis.

\- Folyton azon agyal, hogy miképpen szúrhatna ki velem – mutatott rá a lényegre Jaden, ítélettel a hangjában.

\- Így igaz – bólogatott Alexis, Bastian és még néhányan.

\- Velem, és a többi vörössel! – tette hozzá Jaden. – De ennek semmi értelme! Az összetartást kellene gyakorolnunk, nem a széthúzást! Sajnálom, hogy pikkel ránk, és hogy néha nem vagyok mintadiák, de ez nem kifogás! Mégis csak maga a felnőtt! Tudnia kellene, hogy végső soron az ilyen külsőségek nem számítanak!

\- De én… én… - hebegte Crawler. Nem tetszett neki, hogy egy vörös kioktatja, főleg nem az, aki legtöbbször felidegesítette, de kénytelen volt meglátni az értelmet a fiú szavaiban. Jaden most igazán mély dolgot mondott.

\- Ahelyett, hogy mindig csak a hibáinkat nézni, megpróbálhatna végre az értékeinkre koncentrálni! – folytatta Jaden határozottan, miközben a többi diák elismerően bólogatott. - Mi itt mind teljes erőnkkel küzdünk! Lexi, Chazz, Bastian, Zane és én pedig még ennél is keményebben! Igazán jól esne, ha néha társakként, és nem pedig halálos ellenségként tekintene ránk!

\- Sosem tekintettem rátok úgy, mint ellenségekre – kezdte Crawler szabadkozva. – De most az egyszer igazad van – ismerte el. – Tényleg nem vagy a szívem csücske, Jaden. Ám belátom, nem kellene hagynom, hogy ez az érzés a küldetésünket befolyásolja. Fontos dologra világítottál rá az előbb, ezt elismerem. Mégsem küldelek fel az igazgatóhoz.

\- Ahh. – Jaden nagyot sóhajtott. – Nem ez a lényeg, hanem hogy ne utáljon már engem és a vöröseket annyira! Tanuljon meg bízni bennünk! Nekünk legalább olyan fontos ez az iskola és a jó híre, mint magának!

\- Majd meglátom, mit tehetek – válaszolta végül Crawler. – Mindenki menjen a helyére! Bastian! Gyere kérlek, és segíts kiosztani a dolgozatokat.

\- Igenis – felelte Bastian. Elkezdték kiosztani a teszteket, Jaden és többiek pedig a helyükre mentek.

Az előadóban négy hely van egymás mellett mind a három oszlopban. Jaden és Cyrus egymás mellett ültek a baloldali oszlop harmadik sorának belső szélén. Alexis Jaden mögött foglalt helyet. Chazz a szélső szélen ült, Bastian helye pedig Chazz és Alexis között volt, most még üresen állt.

\- Azta! Nem hiszem el, hogy így megúsztad! – fordult oda hozzá Cyrus. – Elkésel, utána meg kiselőadást tartasz Crawlernek, ő pedig még meg is dicsér érte! Ez ugyan az a világ, amiben eddig éltem?

\- Csak megmondtam neki az igazat – felelet Jaden lazán. – Valakinek már meg kellett.

\- Ez igaz – mondta a mögöttük ülő Alexis. – Jól megmondtad neki, Jaden.

\- Kösz, Lex.

\- Nem hittem volna, hogy ennyire bölcs is tudsz lenni.

\- Mi az, csak nem alábecsültél? – vigyorgott Jaden a sötétszőke hajú lányra.

\- Nem tennék olyat – mosolyodott el Alexis. – Okosabb vagy te, Jaden, mint az mások elsőre gondolnák.

\- Tévedni emberi dolog.

Közben Bastian eléjük is letett néhány tesztet.

\- Még hogy ez a lúzer bölcs lenne – vetette oda Jadennek Chazz gúnyosan. – Lökheted itt a dumát az összetartásról meg barátságról, de mindenki tudja, hogy nálad lustább tanulót nem hordott a hátán a föld! Az összes elméleti vizsgán meg fogsz bukni!

\- Chazz, hagyd abba! – szólt rá Bastian. – Jaden jól beszélt az imént és igaza volt! Össze kell tartanunk, és ez téged is érint!

\- Ch! – prüszkölt Chazz ellenségesen.

\- Kösz, Bastian – mondta Jaden. – Amúgy meg nem lehet mindenki tökéletes! – fordult Chazzhez. – Én gyakorlatból vagyok jó.

\- Ami pedig az elméleti vizsgákat illeti – folytatta Bastian -, ez csak az elővizsga. Ha a vizsgára rendesen felkészül, még átmehet a tárgyból!

\- Mintha képes lenne rendesen tanulni! – húzta fel az orrát Chazz.

\- Majd segítek neki! – jelentette ki Bastian.

\- Tényleg? – döbbent meg Jaden.

\- Persze. Barátok vagyunk.

\- Én is szívesen segítek! – ajánlotta Alexis.

\- Engem se hagyjatok ki! – mondta Cyrus.

\- Jaj, srácok… - mosolyogta Jaden elpirulva -, ez rendes tőletek! Tökre elérzékenyültem! Kösz, hogy kihúztok a bajból!

\- Ez természetes – mosolygott Lexi.

Közben a professzor kiosztotta a dolgozatok maradékát és a tanári asztal mögé sétált.

\- Figyelem! – hallották Crawler hangját. – Elég a fecsegésből! Bastian, ülj le! – Az addig beszélgető diákok elhallgattak, Bastian pedig helyet foglalt Chazz mellett. – A teszt, amit most írni fogtok egy elővizsga kártyaismeret tárgyból. Ez viszont nem jelenti azt, hogy nem kell a maximumot kihoznotok magatokból. A jegy, amit erre e dolgozatra kaptok, beleszámít a jövő heti vizsgába. Akinek pedig jövő héten nem megy át az elméleti vizsgákon, azok a következő héten nem mehetnek a gyakorlati vizsgákra, tehát évet kell ismételniük! – A diákok elfogadóan bólogattak. – Fordítsátok meg a dolgozatot! Kezdhetitek a tesztet! Két órátok van rá, de aki készen van, hamarabb is elhagyhatja a termet.

Mindenki felkapta a tollát, és sebesen olvasni majd írni és ikszelgetni kezdett. Bastian komoly, de magabiztos arckifejezéssel meredt az előtte fekvő, összetűzött papírlapokra és rekordsebességgel dolgozott.

Chazz már a szemöldökét ráncolta, de nem adta fel, és ő is és gyorsan túljutott a kérdéseken.

Alexis szintén megtorpant néha, de lényegében nyugodt maradt és higgadtan oldotta meg a tesztet, néha lágyan elmosolyodva.

Cyrus idegbajosan körmölt, mint akinek az élete múlik ezen az egy dolgozaton, s közben patakokban fojt az arcáról a víz. Annyira felstresszelte magát, hogy ezt már Jaden sem hagyhatta annyiban.

\- Hé, Cyrus, nyugi van! Lazíts! Ha így parázol, csak magadnak ártasz!

\- Pofa be, Jaden! Próbálok koncentrálni! – hurrogta le legjobb barátja morcosan.

\- Ha-ha, Jaden – kuncogott Chazz, egy pillanatra felpillantva. – Senki sem kér a tanácsaidból!

\- Fogd be, Chazz! – szólt rá Bastian és Lexi egyszerre. Chazz mordult egyet, majd tovább írt.

\- Te meg ne aggódj! – fordult Alexis kedvesen Cyrushoz. – Menni fog, ebben biztos vagyok!

\- Kösz, Lexi – sóhajtotta Cyrus, és kezdett megnyugodni. – Hiszek neked.

\- Rá persze hallgatsz! – csattant fel Jaden sértődötten, de nem készült sokáig haragudni rá. Tudta, hogy Cy nem őt akarta bántani ezzel.

\- Csönd legyen! – kiáltott Crawler. - Yuuki, kiküldjelek a teremből? Esetleg mind az ötüket?

\- Befogtuk! – kiáltotta gyorsan Jaden, és a többiek is bólogattak.

\- Még egy ilyen, és repültök az igazgatóiba! – figyelmeztette őket a professzor, és ezúttal elfogadták, hogy joga van ezt tenni, így csendben dolgoztak tovább.

Jaden, bár belekezdett a tesztbe, és gyorsan még át is futotta az egész oldalt, percek múltán feladta. Az elmélet nem volt az erőssége. Alig hat-hét kérdésre tudott válaszolni a százból. _Ennyivel úgy sem megyek át_ – gondolta, így inkább ásított egyet, és fejét a padra hajtva elkezdte bepótolni a tegnap éjjel elmaradt alvási órákat. Egy perc sem telt bele, máris egy álomban találta magát, ami először nagyon is valóságosnak tűnt.

o~*o~*o

Jaden az obeliszk kék arénában volt és éppen egy párbajt vívott Crawlerrel. Pont olyan volt, mint a felvételi vizsgán. Teljesen lázba jött, imádta a küzdelem hevét. Crawler megidézte az Ősi Azték Gólemet (ATK 3000) a pályára, majd átadta a kört.

\- Baró! Én jövök! – kiáltotta Jaden. – Megidézem Burstinatrixet a pályára, majd felhasználva a fúziós lapomat, egyesítem a kezemben lévő Avionnal! Máris jön a maga kedvence, az elemi hős, a Lángszárnyú…!

Azaz jött volna, mert először nem történt semmi. Jaden megdöbbent, majd újra próbálkozott. A pályán ekkor megjelent Avion és Burstinatrix, de nem éppen úgy, mint várta. A szél hőse és a tűz hősnője alsóneműben lebegtek a térfelén, csókolózva és teljesen egymásba gabalyodva. Jaden elkerekedett szemekkel bámulta őket.

\- Ezt meg mire véljem?! – kiáltotta Crawler idegesen.

\- Avion! Burstinatrix! Mit műveltek?! – kiáltotta nekik Jaden. – A Lángszárnyút kértem, nem az előtte lévő állapotot! – A két elemi hős ekkor idegesen vált el egymástól, majd dühösen Jadenre nézett. – Mi van?!

\- Szabadnapunk van, Jaden! – jelentette ki Avion! – Hagy békén!

\- Na, de… Szükségem van rátok!

\- Megégesselek? – kérdezte Burstinatrix!

\- Ne! – rázta a fejét Jaden. A szörnyek ekkor újból csókolóztak, majd eltűntek a pályáról. - Francba, ezekbe meg mi ütött?

\- Megidézel még ma egy rendes szörnyet, vagy inkább feladod?

\- Soha! Legyen akkor Aquamen és Agyagember! – A két hős megjelent ugyan a pályán, de mindketten egy kanapén ültek, egy nagy tál pattogatott kukoricával ás nachosszal a kezükben.

\- Hé! Hová tűnt a tévé? – kérdezte Aquamen.

\- Gőzöm sincs! – felelte Agyagember.

\- Srácok, ne csináljátok! – kérte Jaden. – Gyerünk, csatába!

\- Még csak azt kéne! – ellenkezett Aquamen.

\- Szabadnapunk van! – helyeselt Agyagember, majd ők ketten is eltűntek, a kanapéval együtt.

\- Ezt nem hiszem el! Mégis mi folyik itt?! – dühöngött Jaden. – Ma mindenki megőrült?!

\- Ha így folytatod, veszteni fogsz – figyelmeztette Crawler kárörvendve.

\- Azt már nem! Jöjjön akkor az elemi hős, Szikraember! – Szikra megjelent a pályán, de nem szokásos ruhájában, hanem egy sötétkék öltönyben, a nyakkendőjét kötve. Összevont szemöldökkel tekintette Jadenre. – Kitalálom! – sóhajtotta Jaden lemondóan. – Te sem érsz rá!

\- Vacsorázni viszem Szikraasszonyt – felelte a szörny. – De ha már itt vagy, segítenél ezzel az ostoba nyakkendővel?

\- Persze, miért ne? – vont vállat Jaden. Szikra odarepült hozzá, ő pedig megkötötte a nyakkendőt. – Kész is.

\- Kösz, Jaden! Sok sikert a párbajhoz! – mondta a hős, majd ő is eltűnt.

\- Sokra is megyek a szörnyeim nélkül! – sóhajtotta a vörös kabátos. – Lássuk, a Vadszívű ráér-e! Vadszívű!

\- Meddig váratsz még?! – kiáltotta Crawler. – Ha nem tudsz megidézni egy szörnyet sem, akkor inkább add fel!

\- Nem adom! – makacskodott Jaden. Ekkor megjelent a Vadszívű is a pályán. A hős azonban nem volt egyedül és ruha sem volt rajta. Egy szál, fából készült nyakláncban ült a pálya közepén egy csapat, szintúgy meztelen, Hárpia Asszonnyal körbevéve. – Na, ne már! Most komolyan?! Tényleg? – kapott a fejéhez Jaden. – Mióta van neked háremed, Vadszívű?

\- Az nem rád tartozik! Ma nem harcolok! – jelentette ki a hős, és azzal ő is eltűnt a háremével együtt.

\- Lásd be Yuuki, hogy vesztettél! – mutatott rá Crawler. – A hőseid cserbenhagytak, nélkülük pedig nem nyerhetsz csatát!

\- Elfelejti, tanár úr, hogy az elemi hősök nem az egyetlen szörnyeim. Úgyhogy, most jöjjenek a neo-űri barátaim. Neos, Aqua Delfin, Lángbogár, Kolibri, Fekete Párduc és Glow Moss! Gyertek a pályára!

Az űrlények, köztük a szintén elemi hősnek számító Neos sem jelentek meg. Megjelent viszont egy repedés a térben, a professzor góleme felett a levegőben. A résen keresztül diszkózene hallatszott és jól látszott a neo-űr. Minden neo-űri lénye egy helyen gyűlt össze, kezükben poharakkal, és láthatóan nagy bulit csaptak. Mindenki táncolt és tombolt.

\- Srácok! Ne hagyjatok cserben! – kiáltott oda nekik Jaden. – Szükségem lenne rátok!

\- Na, de buli van, Jaden! – kiáltott át neki Glow Moss.

\- Nem hagyhatjuk itt a partit – tette hozzá a Lángbogár.

\- Kérlek! Légyszi! – könyörgött a fiú.

\- Majd megoldod valahogy – vetette fel az Aqua Delfin.

\- Nélkületek nem fog menni!

\- Szabadnapon nem dolgozunk, ez alapszabály! – jelentette ki Neos, majd Jaden elszomorodó arcát látván hozzátette. – De neked sem kéne!

\- Hogyan?

\- Hagyd ezt az ostoba párbajt, és csatlakozz hozzánk! – ajánlotta Neos. – Hatalmas a buli és rengeteg kaja van.

\- És persze a legjobb neo-űri koktélok! – tette hozzá a neo-űri Kolibri.

\- És szexi űrcicák! – bólogatott a Fekete Párduc.

\- Gyere át, és nem bánod meg, Jaden – mondta Lángbogár.

\- Tudjátok mit? Megyek! – döntötte el Jaden, majd Crawlerre tekintett. – Nincs értelme tovább maradnom! Na, de… Hogy jutok fel oda?

\- Csak egy kis kezdő lökés kell – mondta Neos. – Ne félj, majd én elkaplak!

\- Hát rendben! – felelte Jaden. Eldobta DuelDiskjét, majd átszaladt a pályán és felugrott a gólemre. Az most valamiért szilárd volt, így megkapaszkodott rajta, majd egyre feljebb mászott, egészen a válláig.

\- Mit csinálsz az Ősi Azték Gólememen, te ostoba fajankó?! – nyafogott Crawler. – Azonnal gyere le, és harcolj tovább!

\- Nem lehet, tanár úr, mert meghívtak bulizni! – kiabált le neki Jaden.

\- Még hogy bulizni! Ugorj le és folytassuk!

\- Inkább befejezem.

\- Micsoda?! Ezt nem teheted! Még nem tiportalak a földbe! – dühöngött a professzor.

\- Na, én léptem! – jelentette ki Jaden, mint aki semmit sem hallott az előző felszólításból. Felszökkent a gólem fejére, majd onnan a rés felé vetette magát. A levegőben kinyújtotta a kezét, Neos pedig elkapta azt és átrántotta a neo-űrbe.

\- Megvagy! – mondta vidáman a szörny. – Most pedig… bulizzunk!

\- Rendicsek!

Neos és a többiek körbe vezették Jadent a neo-űri lakásukban, amit minden oldalról átlátszó üvegablakok borítottak, így kiláttak az űrre. Rengeteg finom étel-ital volt, a zene király volt, a csajok még inkább. Jaden táncolt kicsit Neosszal és a haverokkal, majd jól bekoktélozott Aqua Delfinnel és Kolibrivel. Utána Glow Moss és ő telefalták magukat az ételes pultnál, és együtt álltak ki a színpadra, ahol ordítozva énekeltek. Később a Lángbogár és a Fekete Párduc bemutatták egy háremnyi neo-űri csajnak, és együtt buliztak tovább. Ennél jobban már nem is érezhette volna magát.

\- Egyszerűen imádom ezt a helyet! Minden annyira sirály! – lelkendezett Jaden, egy kék koktélt tartalmazó pohárral a kezében és két űrlény csajjal az oldalán. - Sosem akarok hazamenni!

\- Jadenre! – kiáltották a szörnyek.

\- Jadenre! – emelték fel poharaikat.

\- Kösz, srácok! Hiperklassz a buli!

Ekkor viszont egy kellemetlenül ismerős hang csapta meg a fülét.

\- Jaden Yuuki, azonnal gyere ide! – kiabált át Crawler a résen. Idegesen strázsált a góleme mellett. – Gyere ide, ha mondom!

\- Ne már, tanár úr! Hagy bulizzak még egy kicsit! – kérlelte a párbajozó.

\- Jaden! – kiabálta Crawler egyre erősödő hangon. – JADEN!

\- Jaden! Ébredj! – hallotta a tanár hangja mellett Cyrus halvány kérését.

\- Mi? Cyrus…? – döbbent meg a fiú.

o~*o~*o

\- Jaden! Ébredj, vagy nagy bajban leszel – hallotta Jaden újra Cyrus egyre közelebbi hangját. – Jaden!

\- Már így is nyakig benne van – mondta Alexis flegmán. – Nem hiszem el, hogy mindig ezt csinálja!

\- Nehéz eset, az már igaz – sóhajtotta Bastian

\- Igazi lúzer, én megmondtam! – bizonygatta Chazz.

\- Jaden! Jaden, kelj fel, de azonnal! – erősködött Crawler. – MOST! – kiabálta.

Az álom hirtelen szertefoszlott. A neo-űr és a buli eltűnt, s helyette Jaden a korábbi előadóteremben találta magát, a padon feküdve a dolgozatán. Mikor kinyitotta a szemeit látta, hogy a barátai mind körbeállták: Alexis összefont karokkal, Bastian fejcsóválva, Chazz gúnyos vigyorral, Cyrus pedig aggódó tekintettel, a vállát fogva.

\- Mi történt? – fordult álmosan Cyrushoz. – Előbb még együtt buliztam a neo-űrben a kedvenc szörnyeimmel, most meg…

\- Nézz fel! – javasolta Cyrus aggodalmasan.

Jaden ekkor végre körbenézett a teremben, és rá kellett jönnie, hogy már csak ők maradtak a teremben. _Ó, csak álom volt. Sokáig alhattam_ – gondolta. Ekkor viszont szembe találta magát Crawler ideges tekintetével, aki a tanári asztal mellől figyelte őt. A professzor szemei szikrát szórtak és lábaival idegesen dobolt a padlón.

\- Bakker, ezt eltoltam! – sóhajtotta Jaden.

\- Az nem kifejezés – vigyorogta Chazz kárörvendve.

\- Jaden Yuuki! – szólította fel Crawler. – Told ide a képed, de tüstént! A dolgozatírásra szánt idő már két perce lejárt!

\- Megyek már – sóhajtotta a vörös kabátos, és kikászálódva a padból elindult lefelé.

\- Khm, Jaden – szólt neki Alexis.

\- Mi van?

\- A dolgozatodat is hozd, te ütődött! – kiáltotta neki a tanár megvetően. – Komolyan nem hiszem el, hogy ennyire ostoba vagy!

\- Inkább csak szórakozott – enyhített a dolgon Bastian, miközben felvette Jaden dolgozatát, és átadta neki.

\- Kösz, Bastian – örült meg Jaden, majd nagy lazán leflangált a tanári asztalhoz. – A dolgozatom! – nyújtotta át vigyorogva a dühös Crawlernek.

\- Még hogy dolgozat! – förmedt rá a prof, miközben erőszakosan kikapta a papírokat a fiú kezéből. – Hiába álltak körbe a barátaid, hogy elrejtsenek, láttam ám, hogy elaludtál dolgozatírás közben!

\- Ti… engem fedeztetek? – nézett Jaden ragyogó szemekkel a többiekre, akik bólintottak. – Kösz, skacok!

\- Mit köszönsz? – ingatta a fejét Crawler. – Mész az igazgatóhoz, és elmondod neki, hogy átaludtad a tesztírást!

\- Ne már, tanár úr! – vette könyörgőre Jaden. – Nem tehetne kivételt, csak most az egyszer?

\- Legyen szíve! – szólt oda neki Alexis is.

\- Jaden jó diák, csak néha kissé szétszórt – tette hozzá Bastian.

Jaden nagy, kerek szemekkel nézett a tanárra.

\- Fenébe! – sóhajtotta Crawler. - Ha meg is próbálok az értékeidre koncentrálni… Ha jófej leszek, és nem küldelek fel az igazgatóhoz…

\- Szóval megúszom?

\- Megúszni? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a professzor, majd vetett egy pillantást Jaden dolgozatára. – Ha nem is kapsz büntetést, az elővizsgán úgyis megbuksz! Már most megmondom neked, hogy ez a dolgozat elégtelen!

\- De hisz még ki sem javította! – kelt Jaden védelmére Bastian.

\- Fölösleges – közölte Crawler. – De ha nem hiszel nekem, gyere, és vess rá egy pillantást!

Bastian úgy is tett, és átlapozta a dolgozatot. Arcára értetlenkedés ült ki, Jaden pedig kezdte kellemetlenül érezni magát.

\- Most már értem – sóhajtotta a sárga egyenruhás fiú lemondóan. – Ezt eltoltad, Jaden.

\- Tudom…

\- Összesen hét kérdésre válaszoltál a százból! – jelentette ki Crawler fennhangon, hogy mindenki hallja. – Még ha minden válaszod helyes is lenne, a ketteshez is legalább ötven jó válasz szükséges!

\- Ötven?

\- Tehát ötven százalék – pontosított Bastian.

\- Nem sok az egy kicsit? – ellenkezett Jaden.

\- Elfelejted, hogy a világ legnevesebb párbajiskolájába jársz! Itt nem érjük be középszerűséggel! Ajánlom, hogy a vizsgára rendesen készülj fel!

\- Oké-oké – sóhajtotta Jaden unottan. – Nem értem, mit kell így parázni. Ez csak egy vizsga. Jobb dolgom is akad, mint órákig ülni a könyvek felett!

\- Ha értékelem is a tettvágyad és kitartásod, az udvariatlan viselkedésed felett mégsem nézhetek el! – jelentette ki Crawler. – Ha megbuksz a vizsgán, évet ismételsz. Ha pedig kikönyörögnél egy esélyt a gyakorlatin, de ott is meghúznak, akkor repülsz a suliból!

\- A gyakorlatin tutira átmegyek.

\- És szívesen járnád újra az első évet, újra és újra?

\- Nem. Valójában nem.

\- Akkor tanulni fogsz! – kötötte ki Crawler. – Én nektek is ezt ajánlom – fordult a többiekhez. - Emlékezzetek! Már egy hetetek sincs a tanulásra. Jövő szerdán, március 28-án elkezdődnek az írásbeli vizsgák, a következő szerdán, április 4-én pedig a gyakorlati vizsgák péntekig. A pótvizsga 9-én, hétfőn van. 10-én a tanári kar lezárja a félévet, az az évzáró napja. Azt javaslom, a hétvégén vessétek bele magatokat a tanulásba, ha nem akartok megbukni!

\- Nem akarok megbukni! – remegett Cyrus.

\- Én biztos nem bukom meg – mondta Chazz magabiztosan.

\- Majd tanulunk, tanár úr – ígérte Alexis.

\- Bastian, fiam! Figyelj oda, hogy Jaden rendesen tanuljon! – utasította a professzor a sárga kabátost. Bastian bólintott, így Jadenhez fordult. – Ha meglátom, hogy bármi mást csinálsz tanulás helyett, velem gyűlik meg a bajod! Felfogtad?!

\- Ne majrézzon már! – kérte Jaden. A tanár továbbra is keményen nézett a szemébe. – Jól van, tanulok – ígérte végül Jaden.

\- Most pedig tűnjetek el! Kifelé!

\- Figyelem! – hallották az igazgató hangját a hangosbemondóban. A diákok megálltak a padok között. – Figyelem! Professzor Crawler, és a következő diákok haladéktalanul jöjjenek az igazgatói irodába! Zane Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes, Chazz Princeton, Bastian Misawa és Jaden Yuuki!

\- Úgy tűnik, mégis eljutsz az igazgatóiba, Yuuki! – jegyezte meg Crawler, Jadenre tekintve, majd odasietett a diákokhoz. – Cyrus, te menj bárhova! A többiek meg igyekezzenek! – szólította fel őket. – Indulás, gyerünk!

\- Nem jöhetne Cyrus is? – kérdezte Jaden. – Ha az árnyéklovasokról van szó, ő már mindent tud!

\- A bátyám is ott lesz – tette hozzá Cyrus.

\- De ha az igazgató rosszalja, én mosom kezeimet! – felelte Crawler. Ő, Jaden, Cyrus, Chazz, Bastian és Alexis elhagyták a termet és elsiettek az igazgató irodája felé.

ooo

Az iroda melletti folyosón Cyrus bátyja, Zane, már várta őket.

\- Mi történt? Az árnyéklovasok? – kérdezte Zane a professzort.

\- Fogalmam sincs – vágta rá Crawler -, de nemsokára kiderül!

\- Cyrus? – nézett kérdőn az öccsére Zane. – Téged nem hívtak.

\- Tudod, én csak… - hebegte az alacsony, világoskék hajú fiú.

Crawler kinyitotta az ajtót, és belépett az irodába, a diákok pedig nyomban utána indultak és Cyrust is sodorták magukkal, így megúszta a magyarázkodást. Ő és Zane is beléptek a terembe. A sort Chazz zárta.

– Igazgató Úr, miért hivatott minket? – vonta kérdőre a professzor. - Éppen dolgozatokat szedtem össze…

\- A dolgozatok várhatnak! – jelentette ki az igazgató és felállt a székéből. – Fontosabb dolgokról kell beszélnünk! Chazz, zárd be az ajtót, és gyertek közelebb!

\- Mint már nyilván sejtitek, az ügy, ami miatt idehívtalak titeket, az árnyéklovasokkal kapcsolatos. – A diákok és a professzor komoly tekintettel bólintottak. Akkor vette észre az extra személyt az igazgató. – Cyrus, te meg mit keresel itt?

\- Hát én csak…

\- Uram, Cyrus is végig benne volt… - próbálta védeni Jaden, de Zane a szavába vágott.

\- Uram. Tudom, hogy az öcsém nem tartozik a kulcsőrzők közé, de úgy vélem, ettől még a segítségünkre lehet. Több szem többet lát. – A kékhajú biztos volt benne, hogy ha hagyja Jadent beszélni, az igazgató nem lesz meggyőzve, és kidobja az öccsét a gyűlésről. Nem szerette volna, ha Cyrus megalázva érzi magát, bár tényleg nem kellett volna idejönnie.

\- Ha ilyen szempontból nézzük, talán maradhat – egyezett bele az igazgató. – De meg kell ígérned, hogy diszkréten kezeled az információt, amit megtudsz! – fordult Cyrushoz.

\- Ígérem – bólintott Cyrus megkönnyebbülve. – Köszönöm, Zane – nézett hálásan bátyjára.

\- Remélem, nem bánom meg – felelte a kék hajú.

\- Akkor folytatom! – mondta az igazgató. – Mint már szó volt róla, az árnyéklovasok nem tűntek el, három tagjuk még mindig hiányzik. Eddig nem akadtunk közvetlenül a nyomukra, azonban… Tegnap éjszaka az Akadémia kutató központjának műszerei természetellenes, instabil energiamezőt fedeztek fel innen néhány mérföldre a tenger alatt. A mező energiái hasonlóak azokhoz a sötét energiákhoz, amiket az árnylovasok idéztek meg a párbajaik során.

\- A tenger alatt?! – csodálkozott Crawler. Mind meghökkentek.

\- Ezt meg mit jelenthet? – kérdezte Jaden.

\- Talán az egyik árnyéklovas egy sellő! – vetette fel Chazz, mialatt gúnyosan Jadenre pillantott. Nem felejtette ám el Jaden múlt heti beszámolóját a hableányról, akit állítólag látott.

\- Lehetséges lenne? – nézett az igazgatóra Jaden.

\- Fiúk, ne szórakozzatok! Ez komoly dolog! – kérte őket az igazgató.

\- Chazz talán viccelt, de én komolyan beszéltem! – erősködött Jaden. Crawler arcon vágta magát, Lexi és Bastian pedig sóhajtottak.

\- Sellők nem léteznek. De ha ragaszkodsz ehhez, akkor javaslom, menj el orvoshoz – mondta Zane.

Jaden már készült visszaszólni, de akkor eszébe jutott. Hisz tegnap megígérte Crystalnak, hogy nem beszél a fajtájáról. Viszont, ha mégis sellőknek lehet köze a dologhoz… Végül is, alig tud valamit róluk, az erejükről, vagy a céljaikról.

\- Ha léteznének… - vetette fel Jaden -, akkor mi okuk lenne ellopni az istenkártyákat? Szerintetek a víz alatti népek is párbajkártyáznak? – A többiek mind úgy néztek rá, mint egy őrültre.

\- Ezt nem hiszem el! – sóhajtotta Crawler szem forgatva.

\- Látjátok, elment az esze! – bizonygatta Chazz. – Szerintem vigyük diliházba!

\- Chazz, ne már! – kérte Cyrus. – Csak egy ötlet volt… Bár elég meredek.

\- Gondoljatok bele! – folytatta Jaden. – Hiszen Kamula grófnő is egy vámpír volt.

\- Talán csak megjátszotta – mutatott rá Zane.

\- Nem hinném! Vámpír volt! – erősködött Jaden. – Ha vámpírok léteznek…

\- Léteztek! – helyesbített Chazz. – Állítólag ő volt az utolsó.

\- Ha léteztek vámpírok, akkor miért ne létezhetnének sellők is?

\- Az egyik nem vonja maga után a másik létezését – oktatta ki Bastian. – Szerintem sokkal valószínűbb, hogy az árnyéklovasok egyfajta víz alatti bázis építettek az Akadémia körül, és ott szövik a terveiket.

\- Az energiákból ítélve talán már meg is kezdték a támadást – tette hozzá Alexis.

\- Valószínűleg még csak készülődnek. Ha nyílt támadásról lenne szó, azt a szigeten is érezni lehetne – állapította meg Zane.

\- Én is ilyesmire gondoltam – mondta az igazgató.

\- Lehet, hogy tengeralattjáróik vannak, és azoknak a támadóerejét tesztelik – vetette fel Chazz.

\- De azok másfajta energiákat eredményeznének – közölte az igazgató.

\- Talán az árnyak erejét használják, hogy elrejtsék a nyomaikat – találgatott Bastian -, ám az nem jött össze nekik, mert felfedeztük őket.

\- Ha torpedókat küldenek a sziget ellen, semmi esélyünk! – ijedezett Cyrus.

\- Ebben az esetben értesíteni kell a diákokat és evakuálni a szigetet – mondta Alexis.

\- Nem jó ötlet – tudatta Crawler. – A vizsgák a nyakunkon vannak, nem küldhetünk el mindenkit pont most!

\- A diákok épsége fontosabb a vizsgáknál – mondott ellent Zane.

\- Mégis, bizonyos szinten Crawlernek igaza van – mondta Chazz. Ezt a mondatot senki nem várta volna tőle, így mind ránéztek.

\- Igazam van? – döbbent meg Crawler. – Igazam van! Éljenek a vizsgák!

\- Nem a vizsgákkal kapcsolatban, maga tökkelütött, hanem abban, hogy ne evakuáljunk! – magyarázta Chazz. – Gondoljátok át! Az árnyéklovasoknak nyilván az a célja, hogy minél kevesebben maradjanak a szigeten, így könnyebben hozzáférhetnek az istenkártyákhoz! Ha elküldenénk a diákokat, sokkal kisebb feltűnéssel járkálhatnának szabadon a szigeten. Csak megkönnyítenénk a dolgukat!

\- Ez igaz – értett egyet Bastian.

\- De mégsem használhatjuk a diákokat élő pajzsként – mutatott rá Alexis.

\- Annyi kárt úgy sem tennének a szigetben, hogy összeomoljon – felelte Chazz. – Ha elpusztul a sziget, akkor vele együtt az istenkártyák is örökre a mélybe vesznek. Csak ránk akarnak ijeszteni, de nekünk okosabbnak kell lennünk náluk!

\- Van abban valami, amit mondasz – ismerte el Zane higgadtan. – Ne tegyünk elhamarkodott lépéseket.

\- Kezdetnek megerősítjük a sziget védelmi rendszerét, és megduplázzuk az őrséget a kollégiumok és az Akadémia körül – döntötte el az Igazgató. – Chazz, igazad van. Nem szabad azt hinniük, hogy megfutamodunk.

\- Akkor csak maradunk és várunk, hogy ők támadjanak először? – kérdezte Cyrus.

\- Természetesen nem – mondta Zane. - Nyitva tartjuk a szemünket, mint ezelőtt is!

\- Ha bárki bármi gyanúsat lát, értesítsük egymást! – mondta Bastian.

\- Emellett, azt tudom javasolni, hogy amíg a dolgok nem tisztázódnak, senki ne menjen a tengerpart közelébe, és a tengerbe főként – figyelmeztette őket az igazgató. – Bármi van is odakint, vagy inkább odalent, semmi jót nem ígér. Értesíteni fogom a diákokat, hogy tilos kimenni a partra, és kérlek, ezt ti is erősítsétek meg.

\- Rendben – bólintott Alexis, és a többiek is követték. Kivéve Jadent, aki már egy ideje szótlan volt.

\- Hát veled meg mi van? – kérdezte Crawler Jadentől. – Elvitte a cica a nyelvedet?

\- Megsértődött, mert nem hittünk a sellős meséjében – vont vállat Chazz.

\- Jaden, te is beláthatod, hogy az lehetetlen – mutatott rá Bastian.

\- Nem erről van szó! Már nem! – kiáltotta Jaden idegesen. – De nem hiszem el, hogy menekülésről meg várakozásról beszéltek! Halljátok ti magatokat?! Egy rakás rémült gyerek, akik nem tudják, mihez kezdjenek!

\- Egy rakás „gyerek"? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Zane. – Ezt kikérem magamnak! – Jadenre sandított, de ő állta a tekintetét, pont úgy, mint a többiekét, akik szintén csodálkoztak a viselkedésén.

\- Jaden, épp most egyeztünk meg, hogy újabb óvintézkedéseket vezetünk be! – felelte az igazgató.

\- Óvintézkedések? Szóval maga így nevezi azt, ha ölbe tett kézzel ülünk a babérjainkon, és várjuk, hogy megtámadjanak?!

\- Miért, te mit javasolsz? – kérdezte Alexis.

\- Szerintem, ne várjunk tovább! Lépnünk kell! – jelentette ki Jaden. – Elég bizonyítékunk van arra, hogy az árnyéklovasok a közelben tevékenykednek. Akkor gyerünk, nyomás, és derítsük ki, miben mesterkednek!

\- Te teljesen sötét vagy?! – fortyant fel Chazz. – Nem ugrik be, hogy a tenger alatt nem tudunk lélegezni?!

\- És te, Chazz? Nem ugrik be, hogy már feltalálták a búvárfelszerelést és a tengeralattjárót?!

\- Dehogynem! – Egymásra vicsorogtak.

\- Elég! – állította le őket Zane. – A marakodás nem vezet semmire. – Jaden és Chazz nagy levegőt vettek.

– Chazz nyilván ara értette, hogy ha bármi gond lenne, a tenger alatt nehezebb lenne elmenekülni, vagy elrejtőzni, főleg, ha tönkremegy a felszerelésünk – magyarázta Bastian.

\- Mellesleg fogalmunk sincs, mibe mászunk bele! – tette hozzá az Igazgató.

\- Vagyis inkább arról nincs gőzünk sem, hogy mibe úsznánk bele – pontosított Crawler.

\- Mindenesetre túl veszélyes! - zárta le a témát az igazgató. - Még egy képzett tengerészekből vagy búvárokból álló csoportot sem küldenék le oda, nehogy bajuk essen. Mind tudjátok, mire képes az árnyak ereje. Senki épségét nem kockáztatom!

\- Akkor ennyi? Várunk, amíg talán túl késő lesz? – akadékoskodott Jaden.

\- Talán emberéletek kockáztatása nélkül is kideríthetünk valamit – vetette fel Cyrus.

\- Mire gondolsz? – nézett le rá a bátyja, Zane.

\- Leküldhetnénk egy robotot. Tudjátok, mint amikor az emberek egy drónnal derítik fel az ismeretlen területeket, csak ez egy olyan drón lenne, ami képes mozogni és felvételeket készíteni a víz alatt!

\- Ez nem is rossz ötlet! – ismerte el Bastian. – Működhet.

\- Van az Akadémiának ilyen szerkezete? – kérdezte Zane.

\- Nem hinném – felelte az igazgató -, de a tudósaink valószínűleg napok alatt összedobnak egyet.

\- Nincs annyi időnk! – idegeskedett Jaden. – Ha nem enged el minket, hogy meglessük, mi zajlik a víz alatt, akkor készítsék el azt a robotot, de tüstént!

\- Ne parancsolgass az igazgatónak, Jaden! – tolta le Crawler.

\- Hagyjon! Nem érünk rá az ilyenekre! Ki kell derítenünk, hogy mi okozza azt a sötét energiamezőt a sziget közelében, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet!

\- A legfontosabb most a diákok biztonsága! – ellenkezett az igazgató. – Emellett megteszünk mindent, amit lehet. Még most értesítem a mérnököket, és…

\- A diákok nincsenek biztonságban, amíg csak egy árnyéklovas is szabadon kószál! – mutatott rá Jaden. – Hát tényleg nem értitek?! Akár sellők, akár nem, a sötétséghez tartoznak, és ezt nem hagyhatjuk szó nélkül!

\- Jaden, higgadj le! – utasította Zane. – Ezzel nem mész semmire. Ne velünk üvöltözz!

\- Elegem van ebből! – kiáltotta Jaden dühösen, elégedetlenül. Fogta magát és kiviharzott az irodából, majd az ajtóból még visszanézett. – Az árnyéklovasok tönkre teszik az egész évünket! Bántották a barátainkat, és titeket is! Három hete azt hittük, végre legyőztük őket, de kiderül, hogy tévedtünk, van még három. Én próbáltam türelmes lenni, tényleg próbáltam, de három hét alatt semmi sem történt. Most pedig, hogy végre valami nyomra bukkantunk, ti csak…

\- Jaden… - sóhajtotta Cyrus együtt érzőn.

\- Jaden, kérlek! Viselkedjünk éretten! – mondta Alexis

\- Őrizd meg a hidegvéred! – kérte Bastian.

\- Jaden, Jaden! – ismételte az említet idegesen. – Csak ennyi telik tőletek? Most végre véget vethetnénk ennek, de ti csak álltok ott, mint akinek földbe gyökerezett a lába. Hát ellenben én nem maradok a szárazföldön! Ha nem jöttök, egyedül járok utána a dolgoknak! Ne gyertek utánam és ne is próbáljatok megállítani! – jelentette ki, majd bevágta az ajtót, és elrohant a folyosón a kijárat felé.

\- Jaden, várj! – rohantak az ajtóhoz Cyrus a többiek kíséretében.

\- Gyere vissza azonnal, te ostoba! – követelte Crawler.

\- Ne cselekedj meggondolatlanul! – kiáltotta Bastian.

\- Jaden… - sóhajtotta Alexis fájdalmasan.

\- Ja, ne nyafogjatok már! – forgatta meg a szemeit Chazz. – Ha menni akar, hadd menjen! Az ő baja, ha közben felfalja egy cápa!

\- Nem mondj ilyeneket! – ellenkezett Alexis. – Együtt kellene maradnunk!

\- Remélhetőleg kiszellőzteti a fejét és jobb belátásra tér – közölte Zane hidegen.

\- Utána kellene mennünk! – mondta Alexis.

\- Hozzuk vissza! – értette egyet Cyrus.

\- Induljunk! – tette hozzá Bastian.

\- Nem! – szólt rájuk Zane keményen. – Nem mentek sehova!

\- Na, de… - értetlenkedett Cyrus.

\- Jaden makacs, mint az öszvér. Ha utána rohantok, azért is véghezvisz a tervét – fejtette ki Zane. – Most szépen itt maradunk, átbeszéljük a teendőket, utána pedig megy mindenki a dolgára. Ha Jadenbe legalább egy csepp értelem szorult, akkor idővel rájön, hogy senki sem követte, és ez ráébreszti majd, hogy ostobaságot tervez.

\- Ha utána megyünk, akkor mi is elmagyarázhatnánk neki – monda Lexi.

\- Nem. Megpróbálna meggyőzni titeket – mondta most Chazz -, és amilyen befolyásolható banda vagytok, végül sikerülne is neki. Mind felkerekednétek, utána meg másnap reggel partra vetné a hullátokat a tenger!

\- Így van – értett egyet Zane. Ő és Chazz egyre inkább egy hullámhosszra kerültek.

\- Akkor maradunk – döntötte le Bastian, majd mind visszamentek az irodába és megbeszélték az óvintézkedéseket részletesen.

ooo

Jaden dühös léptekkel rohant keresztül a főszigetet a dokkoló szigettel összekötő hídon. Már útközben eldöntötte, hogy kölcsön vesz egy búvárfelszerelést és egy motorcsónakot a raktárból, és azoknak a segítségével indul felderítőútra. _Megbánják, hogy nem hallgattak rám!_ – gondolta magában. _Ha kiderítem, hogy miben mesterkednek az árnyéklovasok, már bánni fogják, hogy nem cselekedtünk korábban!_

Egy pillanatra nézett csak félre, de valami olyasmit látott, ami megtorpanásra késztette. Lent, a fősziget partjainál, az Ozirisz vörös ház sziklája alatt egy lány állt a parton és a messzi horizontot kémlelte a tengeren. Nem sokat tudott kivenni ilyen távolságból, de azt a hosszú, türkiz színű hajkoronát mindenhol felismerte volna. _Crystal?_ – döbbent meg. Azonnal elnapolta a felderítő küldetést, és visszafordulva a part felé vette az irányt.

Rohanva érkezett meg a sziklafal tövében lévő tengerpartra, ahol tegnap találkozott a sellővel. A türkiz hajú lány még mindig ott állt a parton, neki háttal, a messzeséget kémlelve. Sárga, Rá házra utaló női egyenruhát viselt egy fél lábszárig érő sárga csizmával. A fején egy napszemüveg volt, haját a feje tetején, két copfban tűzte fel. _Talán csak egy diák lenne?_ – kérdezte Jaden, de a türkiz haj nem hagyta nyugodni. Tudnia kellett. Leküzdötte a köztük levő maradék távolságot és megállt a lánytól alig két méterre. Még a csaj magassága is stimmelt.

\- Hé, te! – kiáltotta. A lány lassan megfordult, miközben türkiz haja hullámzásként követte mozdulatait. Ugyanaz a tengerkék szem és kedves arc… - Crystal!

\- Jaden – felelte lágyan a lány.

\- Sellőlány, te meg mit keresel itt?! – kérdezte Jaden értetlenül.

\- Természetesen téged, földi srác. Egész reggel vártalak.

\- Hogyan?

\- Úgy bizony – kacsintott rá Crystal játékosan. – Hiányoztál.

\- Szinte csak tegnap este ismerkedtünk meg! – emlékeztette Jaden.

\- Mégis… Szükségem lenne a segítségedre.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte Jaden tettre készen.

\- Ez hosszú lesz – sóhajtotta Crystal, majd nagy levegőt vett. – Az egész akkor kezdődött, amikor tegnap hazaindultam…

...


End file.
